Everybody Knows
by Fear and Loathing
Summary: Growing up is hard. It's a lot harder when you're in love with your best friend and everyone knows it-except her. TG
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or any songs I mention!

Author: Alleycat

Story: Everybody Knows

Growing up is hard. It's a lot harder when you're in love with your best friend and everyone knows it-except her.

I'm BAAACCCKKK! How ominous! Its summer (even though I'm taking classes) and this has been swirling around my head. Title comes from the Ryan Adams song which was a little bit of an inspiration. I just can't leave these two alone! About the first three chapters span their relationship. The actual storyline starts in 11th grade.

Please give this a chance and let me know what you think.

And we don't notice any time pass  
we don't notice anything  
we sit side by side in every class  
teacher thinks that I sound funny  
but she likes the way you sing

Tonight I'll dream while I'm in bed  
when silly thoughts go through my head  
about the bugs and alphbet  
and when I wake tommorow I'll bet  
that you and I will walk together again  
cause I can tell that we're going to be friends

~ The White Stripes, "We're Going to be Friends"

Chapter 1

The first time he saw her was in the fifth grade.

He had been goofing off with his best friend Chad at the time. They were attempting to play paper football when the teacher's back was turned. A knock interrupted the chatter of the whole classroom.

_Troy straightened up. He was sure it was the principal or his dad. He remembered how embarrassing his dad had been in front of the entire classroom. He wished it was the principal._

_The door opened and he saw how wrong he was._

_She was small with short curly dark hair. Her skin was darker than his and her big eyes reminded him of his mother's expensive coffee or that Disney movie with the deer. She was wearing a dress and tights._

_And he was entranced._

_His eyes followed her as she walked to the white board and handed Mrs. Swallie a pass._

"_Listen up," The teacher said even though the class had gone quiet already. "We have a new student joining us .Her name is Gabriella. Do you want to say a couple things to the class?" _

_Gabriella shook her head, a light blush showing on her cheeks._

_Troy thought she was the cutest thing he had ever seen. _

_The teacher started muttering to herself. "We'll need to find you a seat and a buddy to help you." Her voice rose. "Any volunteers?"_

_Troy's hand shot up before she had finished the question. Gabriella giggled and Troy looked over at her to see her smiling at him. He smiled back so brightly it caused his cheeks to ache._

"_Thank you Taylor," The teacher complimented, drawing his attention away from the girl."If you want to get in the empty seat in the back-"_

"_Hey," Troy protested loudly, glaring at Taylor. "I volunteered first! That's not fair!" _

"_Troy," Mrs. Swallie said warningly. "I picked Taylor already, now if she is willing to allow you to be-"_

"_No way," Taylor huffed. _

_Troy wanted to throw something at her. "Please," He asked through clenched teeth._

"_Nope," She said popping the "p" happily. _

_Troy opened his mouth to respond when the teacher interrupted them and continued with the lesson. _

_He sat stewing in his seat, spending half the time glaring at Taylor and the other turning around and just looking at Gabriella. He completely ignored Chad when he threw a paper football at him._

"_What is going on with you?" Chad asked as they got in line to eat at lunch. _

"_Nothing," Troy muttered distractedly. He was still trying to get a glimpse of the new girl. _

"_Looking for someone?" A sweet voice asked behind him. He whirled around to see the object of his search with an annoyed Taylor behind her._

"_Not anymore," He assured her and held out her hand. "I'm Troy."_

"_Gabriella," She replied, slipping her hand into his."It's nice to meet you."_

_He nodded, smiling. Their hands were still bobbing up and down._

"_Can you move up?" Taylor snapped and gestured to the space that accrued since he looked at Gabriella._

"_Uh yeah," He muttered, completely embarrassed._

"_So where are you sitting?"Troy asked her as she paid for her meal. If he had any extra money, he would've treated her. Maybe he could ask his mother for some extra tonight._

"_She is sitting with me," Taylor answered with narrowed eyes._

"_Well mind if I join you?" He asked ignoring Chad and his attempts to get him to leave the girls alone._

"_She's my buddy," Taylor hmmphed. "So no you cannot."_

"_Just because she's your buddy doesn't mean I can't hang out with her either," Troy argued. "Now where are we sitting?"_

_Taylor stomped toward an empty table and the twosome followed her. Gabriella sent him a small smile that made everything worth it._

"_Where do you live?"Troy wondered._

"_We just moved into the tan house on Comfort Street." She said between bites. She ate very cleanly and very girly._

_The whole lunch had turned into a Q & A with Troy starring as the interrogator and Taylor inserting snappy comments targeted at him. Chad looked annoyed but Gabriella had a smile on her face as they talked. He listened with an attention that always escaped him during lessons._

"_Really? That's the house next to mine," He announced excitedly. "Do you wanna walk home with me and Chad?"_

"_My mom is picking me up today," Gabriella said apologetically as he visibly deflated. "Perhaps she could take you guys home today since we live so close? Then I could introduce the idea of us walking together."_

"_That sounds great!" He replied, thrown off by the complicated words she used. She sounded like an adult._

"_I wanna walk," Chad said glaring at Troy._

"_I would like a ride then," Troy gave his friend a weird look before taking a huge bit of his hamburger and trying to think of more questions._

_Troy waved goodbye to his friend before climbing into the backseat of Gabriella's mom's car. He sent a nervous smile to the woman as the introductions were made. She invited him for dinner and he accepted without even thinking about asking his parents._

"_I'm going to put my stuff away and I'll be back," He promised before running across the yard to his house. He opened the door and threw his book bag on the floor. "I'm leaving!"_

"_Hold on a moment," His mom called, rushing down the hallway. "Why are you home so early?"_

_He huffed, "I got a ride."_

_Her eyebrows rose. "From who?"_

"_This new girl's mom. They moved in next door and they invited me to dinner." He turned to leave but his mom restrained him. _

"_Why did you ride with someone you don't know and without asking me first?"_

"_Because I wanted to hang out with Gabriella," He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the whole world._

_Lucille tried not to look shocked. "It's still dangerous."_

"_Okay, I'm sorry."He apologized without actually looking like he meant it. "Now can I go?"_

_She hesitated. "Well, I don't know. These people are strangers."_

"_Please," He whined "You're always telling me to make more friends outside of basketball. I really wanna go!"_

_Lucille looked thoughtful for a moment. "How about we both go over there? I just made some cookies that I can bring over to welcome them to the neighborhood." _

_He nodded but tapped his foot impatiently as she went to the kitchen to retrieve the plate._

* * *

Please review! Like should I continue?

If I do then next chapter is going to skip a few grades!

Also, chapters will eventually get longer!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or any songs I mention!

Author: Alleycat

Story: Everybody Knows

Growing up is hard. It's a lot harder when you're in love with your best friend and everyone knows it-except her.

Thanks for the response! And I'm so sorry that we're moving on for those of you who wanted to stay with them in 5th grade. I'll think about doing a flashback maybe if you guys really want it…

And onto 7th grade-

When you came to me with your bad dreams and your fears  
It was easy to see that you'd been crying  
Seems like everywhere you turn catastrophe it reigns  
But who really profits from the dying  
I could hold you in my arms  
I could hold you forever  
I could hold you in my arms  
I could hold you in my arms forever  
-Ray LaMontagne "Hold You in my Arms"

Chapter 2

Troy was having trouble sleeping.

He stared bleakly at the ceiling and let his thoughts drift. He wasn't surprised when they ended up with the girl sleeping next door. Ever since she walked into his classroom two years ago, he couldn't get her out of his head.

She was now a constant part in his life much to the chagrin of his other best friend Chad. She liked his basketball friends but Chad always had this animosity toward her. If Troy didn't know better, he would think he was jealous.

Well he didn't care either way.

Gabriella was the most amazing person he had ever met in his life. She was so smart and so pretty and obviously out of his league. She didn't make fun of him like the other geniuses she hung out with like Taylor.

He knew he was only good at basketball while she had everything going for her. Regardless of this, she allowed him to be in her life.

In fact, if it wasn't for basketball and her science club they would spend every waking second together.

He wasn't complaining but others certainly were.

Like his parents, who said that the two were a little too close. He ignored their comments because what they thought didn't really matter. He definitely did not tell Gabriella because he was sure she would take it personally and get hurt.

That was the last thing he wanted to do.

He took his duties as a best friend seriously and that meant that nobody was going to hurt his Ella. Not even his own parents.

He sat up and grabbed his prepaid cell phone off the side table before heading out to his balcony. He remembered how much he had to convince his parents that he deserved this bedroom. It took months of begging and pleading for them to agree. He never actually told him why he wanted it so bad.

Gabriella had a balcony too and it was right across from his.

It might have been creepy to want to be this connected to her but he couldn't help it. With Gabriella, he had problems maintaining boundaries.

They would sit on their respective balcony or sometimes he would join her or the other way around. They would sometimes look at the stars.

He looked over at the closed doors and was surprised to see the light on beyond the curtains. He looked at the time (10:30) which was late for her. He debated on calling her when he heard the yelling.

He flinched.

Her parents were going through…something.

She never mentioned anything and he didn't feel it was his place to bring it up. She would talk if she wanted to and plus as a teenage boy, he wasn't all about the feelings.

If she wanted to though, he would.

Before he could think any more about it, he pressed send. She answered quietly a few rings later.

"It's a little late for a phone call," She commented, and he saw her outline sit up.

"I'm outside on the balcony." He paused, unsure of how to proceed. "Is everything okay?"

He was rewarded with silence and he looked at the phone and was surprised to see that the call ended. It took him a few moments to realize that she hung up on him. Then the panic set in.

_Did he piss her off? _

He hit send again and it went straight to her voice message. He dropped his phone and went to the edge and climbed over before jumping on to the tree. This may have been dangerous but they did it so constantly that it was second nature. He reached her balcony, ready to beg for her forgiveness.

They rarely ever got in to a fight. Sure they argued, but it was never anything serious.

He wasn't sure what he did wrong but he would do anything to make it right again. He knocked on her door and he saw her outline freeze.

"Ella, please open up." He said as loud as he dared through the crack of the door. The yelling continued and he tried not to jump when he heard a crash. It sounded like it was getting bad. "I'm sorry for whatever I did."

She saw her move to the door and he heard the clink of the lock turning. She opened it a crack and greeted him with red rim eyes. "I'm fine."

"No you're not," He corrected, forcing open the door and gathering her in his arms. She resisted for a moment before crumpling. He ran a soothing hand through her hair as she cried.

He hated himself for enjoying this so much. Not the crying part but the hugging. He liked the feel of her body against his. Her arms wrapped around his waist, gripping him like he was the most important thing in her life.

Another crash caused her to jump and she removed her arms from him. "This is so embarrassing," She said hiding her face behind her hand and stepping away.

"What are you talking about?"

"My parents are so loud that I'm sure the whole neighborhood can hear. Then I slobber on you," She laughed bitterly. "How pathetic."

"It's just me," Troy tried to grab her again but she stepped back too fast. "I'm your best friend."

She gave him a look that he didn't understand before sighing loudly. "I should go to bed," Gabriella turned toward the door.

He grabbed her hand to stop her. "Will you be able to sleep with all this noise?"

She sent him a tired smile over her shoulder, "I'll deal with it."

"Do you want to sleep with me?" He blurted.

She froze, just inside the door.

"Not like that," He shouted, his face burning. He heard other guys, older guys, talk about _that_. "Just in my room, away from the noise."

Honestly, he wouldn't have minded the other meaning not that he knew much about it. He was a male teenager, after all. There weren't there in their relationship yet. He didn't know if they would ever be, that was something he wouldn't allow himself to think about.

She avoided his eyes. "Are you sure I wouldn't be bothering you?"

"Lock your bedroom door," He told her instead. "You can just climb back over in the morning."

She opened her mouth and he held his hand up. "I will not take no for an answer Ella."

She bit her lip and tried not to smile. "You're the greatest person ever."

"Remember that next time I eat off your plate," He called to her when she darted inside. When he reached his room he paused, before trying to make it as presentable as possible. It wouldn't be her first time in his room but it would be the first time at night to sleep.

Somehow it was more serious.

He had just finished making a pallet on the floor when she opened his door. She looked so small that he had to fight not to hold her again. He didn't want to scare her.

"I'll be sleeping on the floor and you take the bed. It'll be like a sleepover," He gestured to the pallet as he locked his bedroom door. "Let me know if you need anything."

She nodded and lay down, looking like she would get swallowed in his large bed. He felt like he should be right next to her but didn't want her to be uncomfortable.

He had been asleep for a while when he awoke to quiet sniffling. Troy got up slowly, cursing his predicament, and climbed into the bed with her. He made sure to keep his distance.

It didn't make a difference because as soon as she noticed him, she threw her arms around his neck and cried. He ran a hand down her back, trying not to notice how thin the t-shirt was or how she wasn't wearing a bra.

He gulped loudly, but she just continued to cry.

She finally quieted down and curled into his side. His heart pounded and he was so scared that she would move and feel his physical reaction.

He was a horrible person but he couldn't help how she affected him. Only when she was asleep could he let out the breath he had been holding.

* * *

Poor Troy! He's a little too young to understand his feelings or puberty.

As always, review please and give me the strength to continue…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or any songs I mention!

Author: Alleycat

Story: Everybody Knows

Growing up is hard. It's a lot harder when you're in love with your best friend and everyone knows it-except her.

Life is so weird sometimes. Days go by and I don't notice but other times an hour lasts forever.

I just saw "the Avengers" and it was better than I expected. I totally heart Thor, Iron Man, and Captain America now.

High school here we come:

I saw the world thrashing all around your face  
Never really knowing it was always mesh and lace  
I'll stop the world and melt with you  
You've seen the difference and  
It's getting better all the time  
There's nothing you and I won't do  
I'll stop the world and melt with you

~ Modern English, "Melt with You"

Chapter 3

"Are you excited about starting high school tomorrow?" Jack asked between bites of his steak. "I've been waiting years for you to play for the East High Wildcats."

Troy gave him a weird look. "You've always been my coach."

"High School teams are different," He argued.

Troy shrugged not really getting it. "That's like two months away."

"Don't get lazy," Jack warned.

"Enough basketball talk," Lucille interrupted. "How are the rest of your classes?"

Troy shrugged again and concentrated on his plate.

"Any classes with Gabriella?" Lucille asked nonchalantly, trying to keep the smile off her face.

Jack rolled his eyes at the turn of the conversation.

"No," He said stabbing the steak. "She's taking advanced classes already as a freshman."

"What about Chad?" Jack wondered.

"Every class," Troy replied with a roll of his eyes. He knew what his dad was doing. It was what he was always doing.

"Maybe it's a good thing." Jack started. "I think you guys need to take some time apart."

"Leave them alone," Lucille argued. "They're going to get married one day. I won't have you talking about my future daughter like that."

"Mo-om!" Troy dropped his fork and hid behind his hands. "Stop it! We are not!"

"Of course not," She patted him on the head as she passed him.

"I'm going to bed," He shouted, while his parents were in the kitchen probably making out.

Ugh.

He wanted to leave before his mother started asking about his relationship with Ella. She had a habit of asking him whether or not they consummated it yet.

She had recently read a contemporary parenting book and she was currently trying to be a 'cool' mom.

It was horrible.

He closed and locked his bedroom door before flopping on his bed. He landed painfully on his cell phone. He grabbed it and looked to see if he had any messages; he had one message from Gabriella.

I need your help.

She sent it twenty minutes ago.

Hoping that he wasn't too late, he hit send.

"Come outside," She told him before hanging up.

He laughed and got off his bed. He opened his doors to see Ella sitting on one of her chairs across the way.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets as he walked to the edge. "What's up?"

"I'm nervous," She said, her eyes glassy. "I needed my best friend."

"Where's Taylor?" He teased, earning a laugh. "Why are you nervous?"

She was quiet for a moment. "Will you still be my friend in high school?"

He was flabbergasted. "What?"

"You're so popular and I'm so not," She explained, hiding her face behind her hair. "I just want to know that we're not going to change."

"Where is this coming from?" He asked, getting ready to climb over. This wasn't the type of conversation they should have so far away. She needed comfort.

She needed him.

"No," She shrieked, when she saw what he was planning on doing. "Do not come over. I'm such a mess."

"Ella," He said softly which caused her to cry even harder. "Please let me come over."

"No," She was adamant. "I'm just being silly."

"Fine," He huffed, climbing back over the ledge. "You know I'd do anything for you, right?"

"Of course," Gabriella smiled. "You know I love you right?"

He gaped at her, his heart beating so fast that he was sure he was having a heart attack.

"I-I mean as a friend or a brother," She hastily corrected. "Of course, you're like my brother."

"Of course," He repeated dully, hoping she couldn't tell he was lying.

"Great," She said with a smile. "Now which outfit do you think?"

She held up two hangers. One had a plain white shirt with ruffles and the other was a loose black shirt with tribal patterns. He would bet his life that her mother bought the plain one and her father bought the black one. He pointed to the busier one.

"You don't think it's too much?" She asked, holding the fabric over her body.

"You'll look beautiful," He assured her.

"Do you think it's sexy?" She wondered.

He inhaled sharply, "What is going on with you?"

"I just want to look good," She defended.

"For who?" His voice cracked like it did when he went through puberty a couple years ago.

She avoided his eyes, "Nobody."

"I'll find out and kick his ass," He warned her, completely meaning it. Just because she didn't want him didn't mean it was okay for some other guy to put his grubby hands on her.

She giggled. "Calm down, blue eyes."

He loved it when she called him that. She didn't do it very often but it made it so much more special when she did.

"What about you?" She countered.

He was confused. "What about me?"

"Please," She scoffed. "The whole school was obsessed with you. I doubt it's going to change just because we're going to high school."

He just stared at her.

She sighed. "Just no cheerleaders okay?"

This caused him to laugh.

"I'm talking about substance over style," She said with narrowed eyes. "I'm sure that's a foreign concept for males."

"No cheerleaders," He agreed, after his laughter subsided. "See you for breakfast?"

She nodded and they both went inside.

"Good morning!" Gabriella called as she walked into the Bolton house the next day.

It had become tradition for Lucille to make breakfast for the two of them since Gabriella's parents split up. Her mother was not able to be around as much and Lucille tried to take over as much as possible.

"Well don't you look pretty," His mom commented from the stove, waving a spatula.

"Thanks, Mama Bolton."

Troy turned from the bar and hated the way his breath caught. Sometimes he felt like such a girl. Her hair was up with some wavy pieces hanging down. She was wearing large gold tear drop hoops and bangles. Her shirt looked amazing but what he didn't expect was the dip of the v neck or the tight jeans or the heels.

Damn, she did look sexy.

"Troy?" She asked spinning slowly. "What do you think?"

"You look great," He told her around the eggs in his mouth.

She brightened visibly and plopped down in the seat next to him. His mom offered her a plate with eggs and fruit, just the way she liked it. Lucille waved away the thanks and turned back to the stove.

Troy wrapped his free arm around the back of Gabriella's chair. His mom winked at him and Troy avoided her gaze. When he noticed Ella smiling at him, he grinned back, completely forgetting his mother was in the room.

* * *

Oh to be young again...

Please tell me what you think! I need to know and plus it makes me work faster.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or any songs I mention!

Author: Alleycat

Story: Everybody Knows

Growing up is hard. It's a lot harder when you're in love with your best friend and everyone knows it-except her.

Now we're in present time! Yay! Just to let you know that this story will eventually become more mature!

Flick your eyes at mine and then hit me  
Hit me with your eyes so sweetly  
Oh, you know you know you know that yes I love you  
I mean I'd love to get to know you

But do you never wonder?  
No?

No you girls never know  
Oh no, you girls'll never know  
No you girls never know  
How you make a boy feel  
You girls never know  
Oh no, you girls'll never know  
No you girls never know  
How you make a boy feel  
How you make a boy

~ "No You Girls Never Know" Franz Ferdinand

Chapter 4

"Doesn't that sound epic?" Chad asked with a wide smile, bouncing the ball.

Troy nodded as he collapsed on the grass next to the pavement. It was really hot, way too hot to be practicing for so long. But his friends wanted to play and Gabriella was busy, so he agreed.

"I'm glad you all agree because my dad said I could invite you guys! We're going to the beach!" He shouted triumphantly.

The three guys just stared at him. Jason was the first to recover.

"You gotta be kidding me!" He jumped on his friend.

"No, just think of all the hot ladies," Chad stared off into the distance.

"Maybe they'll actually say yes to you," Troy teased.

Chad glared when everyone laughed.

"This is going to be crazy!" Zeke added, pushing his friend.

"So you'll go?" Chad asked everyone but his eyes were trained on Troy.

"I'll have to ask my parents," He told them hesitantly, rolling his eyes at their groans. "What? A week is a long time!"

"If Gabriella asked you then you'd say yes," Chad snapped.

Troy rolled his eyes again. After almost six years, he thought he would have got over it by now. "I would still have to ask my parents."

"Don't flake man," Jason said. "It won't be as fun without you."

"I'll definitely go," Troy promised. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"So how long are you going to be gone?" Gabriella asked when they were on the phone later.

"A week," He repeated.

"That sounds amazing," She said wistfully. "I wish I could go."

"Maybe you could," He suggested. "I could ask."

"Right," She giggled. "Chad already hates me."

"He does not," He argued.

"Right," She sounded like she didn't believe him. "I'm like the other woman."

Troy laughed at that comparison. "If anything, he's the other woman."

"That's sweet in a really messed up way." She paused. "So when are you guys leaving?"

"In about a week," He told her, walking outside to his balcony. He was hoping that she would see him and come out too. He knew it worked when he saw her head glance out of the window by her bed.

"I thought your voice sounded closer," She said by way of a greeting. She was wearing a black tank and his old gym shorts from middle school. "Do you know what day you'll be getting back exactly?"

He looked suspicious causing her to laugh. Sometimes they stayed on the phone even though they could hear each other clearly without it. He liked hearing her voice right in his ear. "I think the July 26th or 27th. Why?"

She pouted. "Never mind then."

"What?"

She plopped down on her chair and placed her feet on the edge. He could see her toenails if he squinted; they were orange. "My dad wanted me to go on a trip with him to the Caribbean and" She stopped.

"And?" He prompted.

"We're leaving the 25th ," She explained with a wry smile.

His face scrunched up, "How long will you be gone?"

She flinched, as if expecting the question. "For three weeks."

He almost dropped the phone. "Three weeks? That's a long ass time."

Gabriella laughed. "Nice language. Do not let Lucille hear that."

"It is," He defended. "So you'll be getting back…" He left off, waiting for her to fill in the blank. Math was never his strong point.

"A few days before we start school," She finished with a smile.

"I'll cancel and go with you," He offered, grinning at the possibility of spending three full weeks with her.

She shook her head. "I'll invite Taylor. You already agreed to go with your friends and you would most likely have more fun with them."

Troy sighed, not believing it but not quite ready to explain why. He wasn't sure if he was ever going to be ready to fully explain it to her. "I'm not so sure about that. Just let me cancel."

"That would be rude." She reprimanded, sounding more like his mother than a friend.

That was one reason Chad didn't like hanging out with Gabriella. He said she was a buzz kill. Chad just didn't realize she was smarter in every area of their life than he was especially in manners. He just didn't get it.

She did let her hair down once in a while but only around him. It made him feel special.

Plus, it made him feel like she cared about him even if it was a fraction of what he felt.

"What if I came home early?" He supplied helpfully. Four weeks was way too long to be without Ella. He was hesitant over being separated for a week.

"Blue eyes," She said warningly.

"Fine, fine," He held his hands up in a placating gesture. "Wanna go see a movie?"

She shook her head. "I have plans with Taylor. We're already seeing a movie."

Troy growled and she laughed before telling him bye.

He allowed her to think he was joking about Taylor but he honestly wasn't. There was something he couldn't stand about her. Every since they first met and she tried to steal Ella from him, he hated her.

The feeling was completely mutual.

His musings were interrupted by a call from Zeke. The group was meeting up for pizza and a movie. He agreed and waved to Gabriella through her still open balcony doors. She was holding a potential outfit up to herself in the mirror. She saw him in her peripheral and waved back.

They went to the place they always went to after games. The whole staff greeted them when they walked in. They sat at their usual table which seemed to be reserved for them with how often they came in. Even their waitress knew them, but that seemed to be because she went to East High.

"Hey Troy," She said, passing the menus out. "Guys."

His friends tried not to laugh. Troy just looked at his menu and nodded in her direction. He knew that any attention given to a girl like her would be misconstrued. He wasn't interested.

"Maybe we'll get a discount if you flirt with her," Zeke suggested after she had walked away from the table.

"Like that'll happen," Chad said jokingly. "He can't see past his Ella."

"Why would I want to?" Troy retorted.

"I just don't get it," Chad continued taking a sip of his soda. "What's so special about her?"

Jason and Zeke groaned. This conversation happened way too many times. It always ended the same way with Troy threatening Chad and Chad backing off the subject for a while.

'You don't want to start this here," Troy warned, not in the mood. He had enough with how Chad treated Gabriella. He was just lucky it wasn't in front of her or else he wouldn't be so forgiving.

Chad decided not to push it for now."All I'm saying is there are other fish in the sea."

"Could you sound any lamer?" Jason joked, taking a piece of the extra large pizza the waitress just set down. He yelped when it burned his mouth. He scowled when his friends started laughing at his mistakes.

"I couldn't but you just did," Chad replied, taking a huge bite and smiling at Jason.

"So what movie are we seeing," Zeke asked as they all stood in front of the ticket booth.

They never planned on a movie before going to see it. Sometimes they were able to see really good movies and other times they were stuck in the worst movies. Those were more fun. They would just sit and joke around in the back. The other patrons would always join in.

"What about Horrible Bosses?" Jason offered, looking at the times.

Troy was about to nod when he thought he saw familiar tan legs at the concession stand. He leaned over to see if it was her and he saw the dark purple skirt she had been holding up with the faded flower tank. Her hair was up and it looked wet.

"What do you think?" Zeke asked, snapping his hands in front of Troy's face.

"About Horrible Bosses?" He wondered and tried to look like he hadn't seen anything. At their nod, his mind raced. Before he saw Ella, he would have agreed but now, he was more interested in whatever they were seeing. He looked over the movie titles again. _What would they see Monte Carlo or Larry Crowne?_ "Larry Crowne."

Zeke made a face. "The movie with Tom Hanks?"

"It looks cheesy," Jason remarked.

"That's the point," Chad said with a laugh. "Right?"

Troy nodded and it was decided. They went to the concession and bought their snacks. They bought some candy to dump it in the extra greasy popcorn. He assumed the girls were already in the theater.

Troy let Jason lead the way so it would look like an accident. They walked in the darkened theater and Troy tried not to act disappointed when he didn't see the pair. Maybe he was going crazy or maybe they saw Monte Carlo.

He figured that was a little too girly for the pair.

There was no way he could convince his friends to see that one, he thought as he followed Jason in to the middle row.

"Troy," He heard someone call in a whisper. He ignored it, a large smile blossoming on his face. He did know Ella.

"Dude," Jason said stopping. "Is someone calling your name?"

Troy shrugged. "Maybe that's someone else's name."

Jason nodded as if that made sense. Troy tried not to snicker.

"Is that Gabriella?" Zeke asked, squinting in the dark theater.

"No way," Troy exclaimed sounding fake. Luckily his friends were too busy to realize it, except Chad who he avoided his gaze.

"It totally is," Zeke exclaimed. "Let's go say hi."

"Okay," Troy agreed nonchalantly and the foursome walked back into the aisle.

"Did you do this?" Taylor questioned, looking at her friend.

Gabriella shook her head, still slightly amazed at the coincidence.

"Why are you guys seeing this movie anyway?" Taylor asked, trying to read the guys' faces in dark. They were lucky the movie hadn't started or else people would have been offended. "Isn't Transformers playing or some other testosterone filled male adolescent movie playing?"

"Yeah, but we chose to see this," Chad shot back, not bringing up the fact that they were seeing it to make fun of it.

"I'm sure you're just in the wrong theater and too embarrassed to admit it." Taylor snapped.

"Do you want to see our tickets?" He dug in his pocket to get it out.

She huffed, not ready to be proven wrong. As luck would have it, the theater darkened and gave her a reason to discontinue the conversation. "Can you sit down?"

He rolled his eyes and plopped down next to her. Troy smiled widely and sat next to Ella. Jason chose to sit next to Chad while Zeke sat next to Troy.

"Hey," Troy whispered in the dark.

"Hey," She whispered back, grinning just as widely.

"Hey Gabriella," Zeke said, leaning forward. He always liked her because she was so nice to everyone, including Chad who was sometimes an ass. "Funny meeting you here."

"I know," She agreed with a giggle. "What are the chances?"

"It's Troy who suggested this movie," He offered.

Gabriella looked shocked and Troy winked at her before turning back to the screen. He offered her some popcorn and laid an arm around her the back of her seat.

* * *

A whole month apart? What is Stalker Troy going to do? lol

Trust me it will go by super fast (at least for the readers lol)

Im going back to the old way of thanking my reviewers by their name! So thanks to you guys, you rock and keep me updating:

meow, xojokubauskasx3, 19EightySix, head in the clouds 14, hopeful extinction, hisboo13, andree, and EricN


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or any songs I mention!

Author: Alleycat

Story: Everybody Knows

Growing up is hard. It's a lot harder when you're in love with your best friend and everyone knows it-except her.

This chapter is longer than normal! I figure that helps my abscence.

Chapter 5

For a second there I thought you disappeared  
It rains a lot this time of year  
And we both go together if one falls down  
I talk out loud like you're still around

No noo

And I miss you (ooooh…)  
I'm goin' back home to the west coast  
I wish you woulda put yourself in my suitcase  
I love you  
Standin' all alone in a black coat  
I miss you  
I'm goin back home to the west coast

And if you shake her heart enough she will appear  
Tonight I think I'll be stayin' here  
And you never did like this town  
I talk out loud like you're still around

~ "West Coast" by Coconut Records

"I never want to see you guys again," Jason warned looking like he might start freaking out. They were all stretching outside of the van while Charlie went to check in. The car ride that had started out as pleasant quickly deteriorated into arguments and trash talking.

"12 hours is a long car ride," Zeke said in agreement. "And I'm sorry but Chad you cannot sing."

"Don't apologize to him, he should apologize to us for making us listen to him," Troy quipped dodging the empty water bottle Chad threw.

"Remind me why I invited you guys again," Chad wondered, looking at all of them.

"Because you don't have any other friends?" Jason supplied helpfully.

The four of them laughing is what Charlie returned to. He let out a big breath because the bickering he had witnessed was enough to crash the car. He handed out four hotel keys.

"You guys are all sharing one room with two king size beds." He waved his key in the air. "I, however, have my own room. Don't make me regret this."

All he received in return were innocent looks causing him to roll his eyes.

"Who're you talking to?" Zeke asked while digging through the cooler they brought for their room.

Jason was passed out on one of the beds and Chad was on the other. Troy ignored him and continued to describe the hotel room.

"It sounds beautiful," Gabriella replied after he gave her as specific details about the room as he could, which was not very much.

"Yeah," Troy shrugged. "What are you doing?"

Gabriella laughed at his attitude. "Well I'm reading a new book and tanning."

Troy was sad he wasn't there to watch. She didn't tan very often so he made sure to be there when she was. "You're tanning?"

"Since my best friend is in California and cannot possibly come home tanner than me, I am." She sighed dramatically. "I would be disowned as a Montez."

He sat down on the couch in the living area away from the guys.

"You're going to the Caribbean in a week, I'd say you got me beat. Unless you want me to join you," He teased, still hoping she would change her mind about him leaving early.

"No, blue eyes. You need time with your boys," She reminded him. "Which means minimal texting and calling."

"What?" He whined, half hurt she wanted distance and half annoyed that she was trying to boss him around. "You can't be serious!"

"I am," Gabriella mocked his serious tone. "I didn't say none at all. I just want you to enjoy California."

"Fine," He huffed.

"I'll talk to you later then?" She asked, sounding like she wanted to get off the phone already. He looked at his phone and it said 10 minutes had elapsed.

"You will," He promised her, not taking her advice seriously.

She laughed at his tone. "Just," She hesitated, her tone turning more serious. "Be safe okay, and think."

He agreed not really understanding what she meant.

"Do you think they're talking about me?" Chad asked, turning around and staring at the beach.

Troy rolled his eyes and concentrated on the waves in front of them. The four of them were standing in shallow water with boards. They had some instruction time with a blonde surfer named Jasper the days before but he was still nervous. Zeke and Jason didn't seem so preoccupied.

"I don't know about you but they are staring at us," Zeke corrected, staring at the girls unabashedly.

"I dare you to go up there and talk to them," Chad said, not specifying who he was talking to.

Troy groaned and shifted his board. "I thought we were trying to surf not pick up women."

Jason clapped him on the shoulder and laughed. "We're teenage boys we always want to pick up women."

When Troy realized that he was the only not preening like a peacock at the girls (he learned that term in biology last year), he got on his board and began paddling. He didn't have to look to see that his friends were going back to the beach.

He rode some waves and fell off before deciding to come back to the beach. It was the first time during the whole vacation that he felt like he was actually on vacation. Even though he had fallen more time than he could count, he was having the time of his life. It was exhilarating.

He wished Ella was with him.

He could see her on the beach, sitting in the sand and cheering him on.

Instead, he had to return to his friends who were still chatting up a bunch of girls. He had no choice but to approach them but he still took his time. He stood off to the side, gripping his rental board and missing Ella so much he felt like heart would burst.

"Hey Troy," Chad motioned him forward and gestured to a blonde. "This is Jessica, Amber, Lauren, and Kayla. Ladies, this is my boy Troy."

Troy resisted the urge to laugh at his friend's 'cool' voice. He really just sounded like an idiot. "Hey everyone," He waved but made sure to keep his distance.

All the girls began giggling and he gave them a weird look. He didn't understand what was so funny so he looked at his friends who seemed just as confused. For the next twenty minutes, he had to endure his friends' pathetic attempts at flirting. He resisted the urge to cheer when the four girls had to leave. His happiness was cut short when they made plans for later tonight.

"I'm not going," He warned them as soon as they reached the hotel.

He ignored his friends' complaints and went up to the room.

"You have to go," Chad argued for the fifth time. It was about twenty minutes before they were supposed to meet and he was getting desperate. "There are four of us and four of them. Without you, one of the ladies would be lonely."

"I'm not interested," Troy defended.

"Please," He begged and it wasn't long before all of his friends were in front of him begging.

Troy resisted the urge to scream before he finally gave in.

The night was exactly as he thought it would be. The girl who he was paired up with, he couldn't remember her name, was as idiotic as he thought. She complimented his arms and hair and face but really, why did she think he wanted to hear that. He tried to have a decent conversation once before giving up and ignoring her totally. He spent his time texting Ella.

She responded after a few minutes.

_You're on a date?_

He groaned. This was the last thing he needed her to think.

**What? No! did u read my text**

_Of course I read it and it says that you are on a date. Regardless of whether you want to be there or not, it is a date._

**If this was a date would i be textin u now?**

_Just cause you're a rude date does not make it not a date._

He clicked reply when his phone vibrated. Brown haired chick huffed but he ignored her.

_Is she pretty?_

**NO!** **And it's not a date. I just did this as a favor. I wish I wasnt here**

_You could have said no…_

**The guys wanted me 2...what else could I have done?**

_Nothing, Troy Alexander Bolton. Nothing at all._

**What does that mean?**

When he didn't get a reply, he knew he was in trouble. He texted her back a couple times and still nothing so he began to call her but she pressed the ignore button. He felt sick.

"I'm going back to the hotel," He called to his friends and darted toward the hotel, not waiting for their reply. He heard them calling him but continued on his way.

She didn't answer the rest of the night but he didn't stop calling and leaving voice messages. Begging her to talk to him and please don't be mad and that the girl meant nothing. When he finally fell asleep, he woke up multiple times. Around 5 o clock when he woke up, he had one message from her.

_No silly I'm not mad. I just wish you would have tried a little harder to have a good time with her instead of texting me. How are you ever going to get a girlfriend acting like that?_

He dropped his phone and rushed to the bathroom to dry heave. The greasy pizza and chips he ate the night before making him nauseous. He felt Chad's presence before he spoke.

"What did she do?" He asked menacingly.

"Nothing," He said, his head in his hands. "Nothing at all."

"We need to go souvenir shopping," Zeke reminded the group as they walked back from the beach. Their hotel wasn't too far and they chose to walk. The streets were lined with half naked women and there was no way four teenagers would pass that up for one of the last times.

"Did you see her?" Jason whispered loudly, pointing to a blonde in a blue bikini.

"Sharpay is wayyy hotter than her," Zeke said laying his glasses back down. At his friends' looks, he continued. "You guys have not seen her in-"

Jason shook his head. "Dude, when are you gunna give that up."

"You just don't like her!" Zeke argued.

"No one likes her except herself and that weird brother of hers," Chad shuddered at the mention of Ryan. He creeped him out.

Zeke was quiet for a few moments. They had almost reached the hotel room when he spoke again."You're just jealous."

The three of them laughed as they reached their room. Troy went in the bathroom to hang up his towel and change out of his wet shorts. He stopped to look in the mirror for a second. He pushed his bangs out of his eyes and grimaced at the pale skin of his forehead. His hair must have unintentionally provided a tan line. He walked back out. "You guys think I need a hair cut?"

His friends looked at him but ignored his question.

"Plus she has the hots for Bolton," Chad commented, now sprawled out on the couch and flipping through the channels.

"That's not fair," Zeke rolled his eyes. "Every girl at East High wants him including some of the teachers."

"Not every girl," Chad corrected absently.

Zeke and Jason gaped at him. They were surprised he went that far especially since everyone knew how Bolton cared so much for the dark haired girl.

Troy grimaced at his friend's words.

It took Chad a second to realize what he said. "Man I didn't mean h-"

Troy held up a hand, stopping him from continuing. He grabbed his walled and a shirt before ripping open the door. He ignored his friends calling him and headed toward the stairs. After an hour of jogging, he returned to the hotel. He had cooled down but the hurt was still there.

It only hurt because it was true.

He would gladly give up all the attention for even an inkling of her affection. And his friend shoved that in his face. So everyone knew how pathetic he was, pining after a girl who saw him like an older brother.

How could it get any worse?

He couldn't return to the room to face them so he stopped by the computer room. He had surfed the internet for a while when he decided to see if Ella was online.

Even though she was part of his frustration, he couldn't help but brighten when he saw she was.

He was addicted and the only thing worse than her thinking of him as family was the thought of never talking to her again.

He was going to send her an IM when he noticed the webcam. He knew her computer had one and he just had to figure out how to work this one. His efforts were rewarded when five minutes later she appeared, looking confused and breathtaking. Her hair was up and messy and she leaned forward to the camera, making him laugh.

"Troy?" She questioned.

"Yeah?" His voice cracked and he cleared his throat. He was nervous that he was being too obvious right after Chad's comment. He never really thought of it before but maybe he made her uncomfortable.

Her brow furrowed. "Is everything alright?"

"It is now," He replied not thinking. He cursed himself for speaking so candidly but when she brightened he felt he hadn't made a mistake.

She was quiet before looking at him shyly, "I've missed you blue eyes."

He couldn't help but chuckle at her weird behavior."I've missed you too. What have you been up to?"

She looked up as she thought. "I finished that book I was reading and I watched a movie with Mom. No dates though," She teased.

"Good," He snapped, good mood gone since she was even entertaining that idea. She laughed at him, as if he was joking. He wouldn't be as kind as she was. "How was it?" He wondered not specifying which he was talking about. He just wanted to hear her voice and look at her. The five days had been too much.

"The move was okay but," She paused and started fanning herself.

He didn't get it. "Is is hot?"

"No, but the actor," She let a big sigh. "He was so gorgeous! He was the only thing I paid attention -"

Troy felt an overwhelming feeling of jealousy crash over him. His face felt hot and even though he knew he was being stupid (the guy was an actor and she thought he had been on a non-date date) he couldn't think straight.

Ella was rarely like other teenage girls so when she reacted like one it always surprised him.

Luckily for him, Ella was still talking about what-his-face so she didn't notice his freak out.

"His eyes are so intense and when he looked at the camera, I almost died. He has this strong jaw line and his hair," She gestured upward.

"What's his name?" Troy asked after a few minutes of her gushing. He felt like throwing up again. It was like his girl had a direct line to his stomach.

He made sure to remember the name before he changed the other subject. They talked for an hour before her mom told her they had to leave for the airport. He had to smile because she looked as reluctant as he felt to leave. After she was gone, he googled pictures of this Shiloh Fernandez.

He scoffed at the pretty boy but then got an idea. He printed out a picture and stuffed it in his pocket before heading up to the room.

"Can you believe our vacation is over?" Jason whined as they climbed in the car.

"A week is not long enough," Chad agreed. "School starts in like three weeks."

Troy moaned, stretching out. "Please don't remind me. I have so much to do before school starts."

The whole car laughed at his lie and the trip home was much more relaxed. Troy tried not to think about the fact that Ella would not be there waiting for him.

* * *

Oh poor Troy, he should never have told her about the nondate date. Imaginations will always run wild!

Look out for Stalker Troy making an appearance!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! :

dyeitrouge, zanessa14, EricN, ice, xojokubauskasx3, kaybaby1127, zanessaxfaith, ChasingGhosts, hopeful extinction, chocodanette, and Porkayla

I'm always interested in those reviewers who review a chapter then don't. Do they stop reading or just reviewing?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or any songs I mention!

Author: Alleycat

Story: Everybody Knows

Growing up is hard. It's a lot harder when you're in love with your best friend and everyone knows it-except her.

A lot of you guys are getting annoyed at Gabriella for not realizing Troy's feelings lol! This chapter also features more of Momma Bolton just because i love her so much! And Troy was too depressing to stay with the entire chapter!

Dedication to kaybaby1127 for being an observational reader!

You do something to me that I can't explain  
So would I be out of line if I said  
I miss you?

I see your picture  
I smell your skin on the empty pillow next to mine

You have only been gone ten days  
But already I'm wasting away

I know I'll see you again  
Whether far or soon

But I need you to know that I care  
And I miss you

~ Incubus, "I miss you"

Chapter 6

"Welcome home!" Lucille greeted, raising her arms for a hug.

Troy barely glanced at her before trudging up the stairs to his room. He dropped his bags and took the four steps to his bed and fell. He was asleep within seconds.

Sharing a bed with Chad was bad enough but ever since the nondate date fiasco, he had trouble adjusting his sleep properly. He spent part of the nighttime thinking about her and the other time hating how obsessed he was.

He didn't like feeling like he did.

When he woke up at four o'clock the next morning, he felt well rested for the first time in a couple of days. He sat up and looked around his dark room. He changed out of his jeans, hating the stiffness that accompanies sleeping in them.

Her closed balcony doors bothered him so much that after putting on shorts, he went downstairs.

The house looked exactly as it did when he left so he headed straight to the refrigerator. There was a foil covered plate with his name on it. He grabbed it and sent a mental thanks up to the second floor.

After he was done, he felt a little lost. He wanted to get home so bad but it was two days too late. Before he could question it, he grabbed his cell phone and went to his room.

It went straight to voicemail. After the third call (he didn't leave a voicemail), he decided to play some xbox. He didn't want to talk to his friends because after a week of them, he was sick of them.

He lasted until 7 before quitting the game. His head was starting to hurt and his vision was waning. Plus, he spent the whole time thinking about Gabriella and died enough to feel embarrassed.

He was glad Chad wasn't there. He would so make fun of him.

He laid down again but couldn't fall asleep. He began to feel claustrophobic and went on his balcony. He remembered the first time he joined her on her balcony. She was screaming hysterically and he was surprised she didn't get the cops called on them.

"_Don't sit there," She cried. "Why can't you just take the long way?"_

"_What's the point of having balconies like this if it doesn't provide a secret shortcut?" He asked, sitting on the ledge._

"_Troy," Ella whined, tears starting to stream down her face. _

_It was then he realized he had taken it too far. She was really afraid for him and he had disregarded her fears._

"_Fine," He told her and climbed back over. _

_Her shoulders stopped shaking and she sniffled. "T-thank you. I would like you to be able to visit but not at your expense."_

_He had been willing to give up when he thought she was just scared. Knowing that she wanted him next to her like he wanted her was enough to propel him across the ledge and into the tree. He was next to her in less than a minute. She gaped at him before pushing him._

"_You did that on purpose," She scolded but then hugged him tightly. "I was so worried."_

_He placed a kiss on her head and let the smell of strawberries surround him._

He was on her balcony before he finished the memory. Though he was sure they were locked (Ella was all about safety), he tried the doors.

It was unlocked!

He pushed it open and the scent of strawberries was so strong it made him dizzy. He had been in her room more times than he could count but every time he came in it, he liked it more. When Ella was younger, her mom would dress her in light colors and frills. He would listen to her complain about how idiotic she looked even though he thought she looked amazing. She hated it so much that he remembered how excited she was to get to decorate her own room.

He could remember her mom's reaction to the purples, reds, and oranges. The green iron bed had rust stains, the blankets looked old, and the furniture didn't match. She had pictures of foreign places she wanted to visit and there were books everywhere.

Ella called it "boho chic" and her mom called it horrible.

She screeched and demanded her to get rid of it all but Ella refused. Her mom eventually gave up and truly let her decorate how she wanted. He loved how different her room was, it fit her exactly.

He was so busy in his musings that it took him a full five minutes to notice the envelope on one of her numerous pillows. It had his name on it in her elegant script.

_Blue eyes, July 25, 2011_

_I feel like I should lecture you on trespassing but obviously I knew it would happen otherwise I could have left this note for Lucille or just locked my doors (I doubt that would have stopped you though)._

_How was your trip? I hope you enjoyed it even though I wish you could have come with me instead. Is that selfish? I feel like it is so that is why I didn't allow you to leave early. Also, I did not want to give your friends another reason to hate me. Chad doesn't need any provocation._

_I must admit that I have been a little unclear on my trip on purpose. I didn't want you to do anything crazy once I told you I won't be able to use my cell phone. It's a two week cruise around the Caribbean. It departs from Tampa where my father and his girlfriend live. You remember how upset I was when he told me about Sandra? I think this trip is a ploy to get us to bond. I wouldn't hold my breath._

_I know you're most likely freaking about the lack of communication and I agree. It's going to be weird not talking you every day. The ship has WIFI but it's outrageous ($50 for an hour!) so I can't use it. I did some research and on some of the islands they have internet cafes so I will email you as much as possible. The only email address I remember was the one from middle school (wildcatzsupaSTAR14 ) so I hope you still use that one. Mine is gmontez in case yours is no longer correct._

_Please check your email,_

_Gabriella_

_P.S. I'll miss you _

He stared at it for a moment before rushing back to his balcony, room, and finally his computer. He cursed the slow computer as it loaded and logged into his email.

Incorrect username or password flashed in red.

He cursed and tried another combination. He finally gave up and hit the forgot your password? link. It asked him random questions that took him forever to remember. He was half convinced that the answers were wrong when it pulled up his mailbox.

He had 2,000 messages. _Well that's what I get for never checking my messages_, Troy thought. He cringed but brightened when he saw two recent ones from gmontez. He opened the older one first.

Hey Troy,

We made it to Tampa! We have two days before we board the cruise. You probably won't get this email before we leave but I wanted to tell you I made it safely. The plane ride was awful and Taylor would not stop complaining but I'm glad to see my dad. Not much has happened so far and we're about to get a late dinner, so I have to go.

love,

Gabriella

He stared at the word love, wondering if she had ever used that in her letters or emails. He couldn't remember her ever using that particular closing because he felt like he would definitely notice. While she could possibly mean love in the platonic sense, he refused to even acknowledge that possibility.

It was with a smile he opened the next email.

Troy,

We are waiting to leave my dad's house to go to onto the cruise. I must admit I am a little nervous. I have never been on cruise or on the ocean really beyond that one time with your family. I hope I do not get sick because that would really ruin the experience. Taylor has been making an itinerary for when we port. It's not as annoying as it sounds especially when she has been researching which cafes' have internet. The more I can email you the happier I will be.

love,

Gabriella

Troy leaned back on her bed and looked around. Over the past week, he had taken to hanging out in Ella's bedroom when her mother would leave for work. He would lock the door and snoop.

He looked through all of her photo albums (there was a surprising amount of photos of him!). He supposed that made sense since they had been friends for a long time.

Troy chose to believe there was a deeper, more romantic, reason.

He went through her book shelves and tried to read a couple of the large tomes. They were boring and confusing but he enjoyed her pretty handwriting in the margins.

He had his phone on him at all times. He learned how to sync his email to his phone so when she sent him an email he would know immediately. He would unlock her door and basically fly to his room.

She sent him such detailed emails that took him a long time to read. It was worth it. He actually felt like he was on the trip with her sometimes.

She would attach pictures and he would save everyone with her in it. They were in a secret file under the name "Scenic Views."

His replies were always short and consisted of questions. He didn't know what to tell her because he had literally done nothing besides miss her since she left.

When he couldn't get to sleep, he would relook at her pictures and think about her. Sometimes he would imagine holding her or playing with her hair but mostly it would consist of kissing and touching her in those bikinis or skimpy clothing. He would lose himself in those fantasies for a while.

"Wow," Jack joked. "I didn't think I would see you until school started."

Troy rolled his eyes at his dad's lame joke. "It has not been that long." He speared a green bean and chomped as he chewed.

"Have you been eating and showering?" Lucille asked half serious. He had been up in his room for over a week. She hadn't seen him eat or use the bathroom but she knew he had to be using it. He didn't smell or look sickly. Just sad and like he hadn't been sleeping well.

He glared at her. "Of course I am."

Lucille hid a smile at her son's temperament. She was just happy to see him out on his own accord. "I was just making sure. You know Gabriella would not want to hang out with you when she came back if you stank."

He softened. "I know you're worried but I'm fine."

Jack scoffed but the other two occupants ignored him and continued eating. It was silent for a few minutes before Troy spoke again.

"Can I borrow your credit card?"

Lucille choked on the piece of steak she was eating. "Not to buy a ticket to the Caribbean!" She told him and he avoided her gaze. He was so busted.

"Come on!" Jack groaned as his fork clattered to the plate. "She'll be home in a week! You'll survive."

"Jack," Lucille admonished. "Your son is in love and he can be dramatic if he wants."

"I am not in love," Troy defended even though he knew it was useless. His arguments didn't even seem convincing to himself anymore. "Can I at least use it to get a movie?"

She watched him for a moment before nodding. "I have to go to the store tomorrow so I'll take you to the one with the Redbox. Do you know if it'll be in that one?"

"I'll check," He agreed and grabbed his empty plate to take it to the kitchen. He kissed his mom on his way back up the stairs. "Thanks mom."

Lucille's eyes watered and Jack chuckled.

"What?" She snapped playfully.

He held his hands up in surrender. "Nothing."

"He's going to marry that girl," She warned him, completely serious.

His eyebrows rose. "Isn't he a little young?"

"You don't see the way he looks at her," She argued, taking a sip of her wine thoughtfully. "Nobody exists except her."

"It's just hormones," Jack reasoned. "All guys look at attractive girls like that."

"Maybe," She agreed. "But not every guy gets that depressed when an attractive girl goes away for a little bit."

"Okay, so maybe he's infatuated," He shrugged. "That doesn't mean forever especially not to teenagers."

"Oh Jack," She sighed condescendingly and stood. "If that was true, why has he never even hung out with another girl without her?"

Jack frowned, realizing his wife was right. He followed her into the kitchen with his own plate and set it next to hers. He gathered her in his arms. "This is not healthy."

"No," She agreed, leaning back. "But the fact it's mutual will help."

He rested his head against hers. "How can you be so sure?"

"Gabriella is smart and she'd have to be idiot not to love our son."

Lucille knocked the next afternoon on Troy's door. Like the new usual, she hadn't seen him all morning so she was more than a little surprised when he opened the door immediately, smiling widely.

"You look happy," She commented on the drive over. He was typing furiously on his phone.

"Yeah, Ella sent me an email this morning." He paused. "She said she really misses me."

He was glowing and she could swear his eyes were actually brighter.

Nothing else was said on the drive over.

"I'm going to go get some groceries so if you can't find me then call," She handed him the debit card to him. She was positive that he could not get a plane ticket from within the grocery store.

She was starting to worry after thirty minutes.

After an hour, she was finished and freaking out. She was walking to the front, near the cashiers, when she called him.

"I'm behind you," He said.

She turned around and there he was. She gaped at him. "W-what happened to your hair?"

He ran a hand through the shortened hair. "I got it cut."

* * *

WOW! This boy is cray-cray lol! If you want to figure out what Troy is looking like now I'd say google it and it's a cross between Zac Efron at Charlie St. Cloud Premiere in LA, LA family housing award 2011, Zac Efron Photo (16835536), and MTV movie 2010 awards. I know that's a variety but they're all close to what I want.

Any ideas as to why he got it cut?

Another response like last time and I'll be forced to update soon:

ice, wildcats2016, hisboo13, zanessafaithx, ChasingGhosts, ToTheFullPotential, xojokubauskasx3, dyeitrouge, dolphindreams16, zanessa14, EricN, Porkayla, kaybaby1127, and hopeful extinction.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or any songs I mention!

Author: Alleycat

Story: Everybody Knows

Growing up is hard. It's a lot harder when you're in love with your best friend and everyone knows it-except her.

Dedication to: pumpkinking5 for knowing exactly why he cut his hair!

I think it's been less than a week! WOW! im so proud lol

Since you've gone I've been lost without a trace  
I dream at night, I can only see your face  
I look around but it's you I can't replace  
I feel so cold and I long for your embrace  
I keep crying, "Baby, baby, please"

Oh, can't you see you belong to me  
How my poor heart aches with every step you take

~ The Police, "Every breath you take"

Chapter 7

"B-but why?" She stuttered, still thoroughly confused. He had the same hairstyle since elementary school and never expressed the desire for a new one.

He shrugged. "I needed a change. What do you think?"

It took her a moment to respond. "You look older like an adult."

"Okay," He nodded as if that was what he going for. "Does it look good?"

He did look good. He looked more like the guys on those silly teeny bopper magazines than her son. It bothered her.

She didn't tell him that instead she said "You'll have to beat off those girls with an even bigger stick now."

He grinned widely. "Thanks mom."

She playfully huffed. "Did you at least get your movie?"

He held up a red case and they got in line.

"Is that a movie you can watch with your mom?" She asked slyly, while they were putting away groceries. With the new haircut, she felt the need to reconnect with him. In her parenting book it recommended using an activity that your child would already participate in. You were supposed to bring it up in a non threatening way. This was so the child assumed he had some control.

He shrugged. "Ella recommended it."

He didn't shut her down so she took it as acceptance. "Well then as soon as we are finished, I'll make us some popcorn."

Half-way through the movie she was really cursing herself for trying to bond. It wasn't that the movie was bad, not that it was an award winner by any stretch of the imagination, but it was not the kind of movie that a mom would watch with her son.

When Jack walked in the front door, he gave them a weird look. He stopped in the doorway and watched the movie for a minute. "What are you watching?" He asked in disgust.

When Lucille saw Troy blush, she knew she had to take the fall. "I wanted to watch it so shut it."

He laughed and moved down the hallway.

"Just for that you're making dinner tonight," She called and shared a triumphant glance with Troy when Jack groaned.

"No judgment," She told him after a few minutes. "This does not seem like your type of movie. Did Gabriella really recommend it?"

Troy ran a hand through his hair. He wasn't used to the lack of weight. "No, she just wouldn't shut up about it so I figured I should check it out."

Lucille didn't believe him but nodded anyway.

"Do you think that guy's attractive?" Troy asked about the man on the screen, before he could chicken out.

"Do you?" She shot back with a smile. When he opened his mouth to argue, she continued. "Is this why you got the new haircut?"

"No! I-"

"I don't care if you're gay," She reassured him. "I mean your father will need some time obviously. I always thought you'd make a great singer-"

Troy couldn't take it anymore. "I'm not gay!" He screamed.

"Of course not," She patted his hand and turned back to the movie trying not giggle. Her son was too easy to mess with.

He couldn't tell her that he was really wondering what Ella saw in this guy. He was moody and lurked in dark corners. He was more creepy and brooding than anything. Did Ella actually find this guy sexy? He couldn't wrap his mind around it.

"You can't keep ignoring us," Chad warned his friend when he finally picked up the phone.

"I'm busy."

Chad laughed. "You're busy? What busy smelling Montez's underwear?"

Troy scoffed but couldn't help that his eyes found the drawer. He had looked in her closet and found some albums and notes they had written over the year but he avoided _that_ drawer. It was enticing because it was Ella's but creepy because it was perverted and weird. What did that say about him that he wanted to see her underwear?

If only his mom could see him now, there was no way she'd think he was gay.

"Troy!" Chad shouted . He had been trying to get his attention for the past minute.

He shook his head. "Sorry, I spaced out."

"Right," Chad said slowly, not wanting to know if there was any truth to his statement. He knew his friend was in love but damn that would be weird. "Dude it's been two weeks and if I don't see you walking through my door in an hour then the team and I are coming to drag you. We're going to eat pizza and play video games. It'll be fun."

Troy groaned but agreed. He knew there was no way he was going to get out of it. He was surprised they didn't intervene before this.

They hung up and Troy laid back on her bed. The strawberry smell was starting to fade but he couldn't help himself. Before he realized it, his eyes were drawn to the drawer. He weighed the pros and cons but couldn't decide. The thought that propelled him into action was the fact that this was his only chance and he would probably never see her in them.

He opened the drawer with a shaking hand.

It was a mass of color, prints, and lace and he wouldn't dare touch anything. He was sure that she would be able to tell or smell his intrusion. He gave himself fifteen seconds (he actually counted down) and shut it. He couldn't get the image of her in the flower set out of his head.

"He has two minutes before we leave," Chad warned his friends as he grabbed his keys.

"Don't be so hard on him," Jason replied. "He's missing his girl."

"We're lucky he didn't hijack a plane." Zeke laughed. "Moping in his room for two weeks seems mild."

"You guys enable him," Chad chastised and stood. "I'm going now."

"No need," Troy interrupted, just walking into his house. They were way past knocking on the front door unless it was locked. "How's it going?"

They stared at him.

"When did you do that?" Zeke asked, gesturing to his head.

"Two days ago," He said while walking in the living room and plopping down on the couch. "What games are we playing?"

"But dude," Jason stopped and just stared.

"That was like your trademark. You and that," Chad pantomimed the head movement he did when his hair was in his eyes. "Why would you get rid of that?"

"I like it." Troy defended, not seeing the big deal. It was hair for god's sake.

Chad sat on the other end of the same couch and faced him. "What did Gabriella say?"

Troy was only half paying attention. "Huh?"

Chad rolled his eyes. "What did Gabriella say that made you do this?"

"What is this? A girl's sleepover?" Troy mocked, avoiding the question. "Are we going to paint each other's nails next?"

Chad grabbed the closes thing to him and threw it. "Shut up pretty boy."

The four friends started laughing and playing NBA 2K11. Before too long the pizza arrived and Troy forgot why he was so adamant about avoiding his friends. Sure they might be annoying and he might have earned horrible nicknames (Pretty boy, GQ, and Heart throb just to name a few) but he had a lot of fun.

Plus he didn't miss Ella too much.

"Thanks again for inviting me Ms. Montez," Troy said, desperate to fill the silence.

She laughed loudly and checked her lipstick in the rearview mirror, "Troy you're practically like family. I couldn't ask for a better brother for Gabriella."

Even though he didn't want to be, he thanked her for the compliment. He did not want Ella to think of him like that.

"Your haircut looks so nice," She complimented him as they walked to the terminal to wait.

He smiled but kept his eyes trained on the gate. He was practically shaking he was so excited. It felt like forever since he had seen Ella and he couldn't be bothered to make small conversation anymore. He glanced at his phone and it said they had five minutes until they landed. He breathed through his nose, anxious.

"If you were a few years older or I was a few years younger," She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Well I'm sure you get what I mean." She finished with a wink.

He smiled tightly, extremely creeped out. He knew that Ella's mom liked to have fun (that was putting it nicely) but to insinuate that made him want to vomit. Not for the first time, he wondered how Ella turned out so amazing. "What time is the plane landing?" He wondered, even though he knew. He was just trying to change the subject.

He tuned her out as soon as she began talking and looked back at the gate. He perked up when he saw people exiting. When he saw her black hair under a familiar grey hoodie, he darted forward leaving her mother midsentence.

She barely had a second to register him before he was hugging her.

"Troy," She squeaked and hugged back.

He just squeezed her tighter causing her to giggle.

"Can you let her go?" Taylor snapped, rolling her eyes. He was always so obsessive with her friend.

He ignored her but loosened his arms just a bit. She pulled back and her mouth dropped open.

"Y-you cut your hair?"

He had forgotten about it but now he froze, hoping she would like it. It was for her, after all.

She raised her hand to touch it and he dipped his head down for her to reach. He closed his eyes briefly at the sensation.

"Wow," She said, pulling back her hand and not giving anything away.

"What do you think?"

She wrinkled her nose and the world stopped moving. "Just when I thought you couldn't get any more attractive," She teased.

"I proved you wrong didn't I?" Troy responded cockily causing her to giggle.

Taylor snorted loudly.

"Why are you still here? Don't you have a home to get to?" He wondered as he slung an arm around Ella's shoulders. She looked smaller than he was used to or maybe he just remembered her differently.

"I'm spending the night with Gabriella not that it's any of your business," She sniffed.

Troy lost it. He had waited four weeks to see her and Taylor couldn't be bothered to leave. She was _so_ annoying. She probably did it on purpose just to piss him off. "Are you serious? Why can't you go home? Didn't your parents miss you at all?"

"Troy," Gabriella admonished stepping away from his arm. "That was mean. You need to apologize."

"Sorry," He said through gritted teeth.

"Accepted," Taylor said thinly before marching toward the luggage claim. Mrs. Montez laughed and followed her.

Troy turned and pouted. "She's had you for three weeks all to herself and now I have to share. It's not fair."

She laughed at his face but nodded. She missed him too. "How about I sneak over to your room when she falls asleep?"

Troy smiled widely. He was thinking about how to get her to come over anyway and Taylor provided the perfect excuse. Maybe she was finally good for something."We're still hanging out tonight right?"

"Of course," She assured him with a smile.

"You look exhausted," He told her smoothing her side bangs from her eyes.

"Thank," She said sarcastically. "A girl loves to hear that."

"You know you're always gorgeous." He told her and chuckled when she blushed. He loved it when he got a reaction from her. She was so tan that it was hard to see but it was still there. He bent down trying to stop himself from beaming. "Climb on."

She giggled and ran a hand through her long curls. Since he had seen her it had grown a little past her chest. "You can't be serious."

"Deadly," He confirmed, never straying from his crouched position with his arms out. Just when he thought she would argue some more, he felt her plop onto his back. "Where to miss?"

She pointed to luggage claim. "Onward kind sir."

He could feel her laugh as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He hooked his arms underneath the knee and tried to keep his mind off her pressed into his back. He thought of the floral underwear set briefly.

"You guys are so weird," Taylor said as they walked to the car. She still grabbed Gabriella's suitcases for him.

"Leave them alone," Isabela said waving airily. "They're just like brother and sister."

He tried not to freeze because Ella was still on his back. Acting casual was the best way to go. He felt a foreign amount of appreciation toward Taylor when she gave the mom an incredulous look.

Gabriella didn't respond either just placed her head on her arm and laid it against his head. "Your hair smells good," She said absently.

He grinned widely, completely forgetting about Mrs. Montez's comment. He turned and inhaled. "Yours smells better. Strawberries right?"

"Yup," She agreed and squeezed him.

"What do you think about us going to get food when we get to your house?" He asked her quietly in the back. Once they reached the car, he demanded that she sit in the back with him. He had spent too long without her to allow her to sit in the front and him sit next to Taylor in her mom's Range Rover.

She smiled and leaned toward him.

His breath quickened.

"That sounds great!" She whispered. "I'm starving and we can bring something back-"

"Gabriella," Her mom interrupted. "Your guest is probably just as hungry as you!"

She blushed and hid behind her bangs.

"How about me and Troy go drop you guys off at home and pick something up?" She suggested, smiling widely at the pair.

Troy paled, her mom was starting to freak him out. Sure, she always would compliment him on his good looks but this seemed more direct.

Gabriella bristled. "Why would _you_ and Troy go alone?"

Isabela pursed her lips and reminded her daughter, "Jealousy is not attractive."

"How about we all go?" Taylor offered, sending her friend a concerned look. Gabriella's face was turning bright red.

"That sounds like a good idea," Troy agreed with Taylor for the first time ever. He was just as worried about her.

She didn't respond just glared at the back of her mother.

"Fine," Isabela said with a sigh, her daughter was so dramatic sometimes. "Where?"

"Hong Kong Wok!" Troy shouted immediately and grinned at Ella when she smiled at him, her face growing more normal (as normal as her face could be that tan).

"I cannot stand my mother," Gabriella griped as they sat in the living room eating. Isabela had gone to her room to call her boyfriend citing that Chinese was too fattening and gave her daughter a pointed look. "You should think about that."

Both Troy and Taylor grimaced, unsure of what to say.

"Did she say anything to you before?" Gabriella asked suspiciously, spearing a piece of orange chicken.

"Nope, not at all," He said, totally lying. He was never really good at lying to her. It made him feel guilty.

She looked at him before returning to the food and the movie they were watching. Taylor decided she was going to give her friend a break and went upstairs to unpack and call her parents. She convinced Gabriella to stay and watch the movie with Troy. She ignored his grateful look and climbed up the stairs.

"Finally," Troy stretched and scooted closer to Gabriella, slipping an arm around her shoulders.

She just giggled and leaned in. It wasn't long before she fell asleep against him and he gave up the guise of even watching the movie. He outlined her face with his fingertips and played with her hair. When he was about to fall asleep, he knew that they should get up.

He gently shook her awake.

"What?" She said groggily, rubbing at her eyes.

"You have to get up," He told her but couldn't help his amusement when she chose instead to snuggle into his side. He wrapped his other arm around her and squeezed.

"Troy," She whined and struggled to sit up. "I can't breathe."

"You lost your chance," He warned her but loosened his arms. "You really need to wake up so you can sneak into my room and not fall asleep with Taylor."

She stretched, her body arching. Troy couldn't tear his eyes away from her. She didn't notice. She was too busy trying to wake up.

"I'm awake," She promised and he swore she gripped him as hard as he did when they hugged goodbye.

He laid awake waiting for her. He was so scared that she would fall asleep that he knew he would not sleep until she arrived. What felt like hours, which was probably only twenty minutes, he heard a noise outside his doors. He turned on the lamp.

"Hey," She greeted with a grin as she opened the doors. "You like this outfit?"

Her tank and shorts were green and printed. His only complaint was that she was wearing them.

"They're nice," He told her and lifted his comforter. "Get your butt over here Montez."

She giggled before jumping on the bed. He laughed and covered her, finally feeling right for the first time in a month. He fell asleep after a few moments.

I literally updated this for two reasons 1) those who review 2) I watched hsm 1 and hsm 2 today. I don't own three but now I'm itching to watch it. Troy really made me mad in the second one lol. I can't stand Sharpay sometimes…

The more you review the faster I update!

Thank you to the people who keep me entertained!:

LoveIsnNeverUgly, hisboo13, pumpkinking5,mattnme04, Eric N, zanessa14, ToTheFullPotential, ice, dolphindreams16, zanessafaithx, Porkayla, kaybaby1127, Ramy4ever22 and hopeful extinction.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or any songs I mention!

Author: Alleycat

Story: Everybody Knows

Growing up is hard. It's a lot harder when you're in love with your best friend and everyone knows it-except her.

Dedication to: LoveIsNeverUgly and hisboo13 for both describing Taylor the same way and making me laugh loudly!

Ambeexx for being a sweetie!

xojokubauskasx for reviewing both chapters even though 7 was posted!

IMPORTANT NOTE: I WILL BE MOVING THIS STORY TO MATURE! SO IF YOU WANT TO CONTINUE READING (PLEASE DO!) YOU'LL HAVE TO CHECK THERE IF YOU DON'T HAVE AN ALERT (WHICH REALLY MAKES IT ALL EASIER)!

Bad word alert! of the f variety! You have been warned!

Also you're going to get some Gabriella pov in this chapter! The next one definitely!

Chapter 8

Sweet pea  
What's all this about  
Don't get your way all you do is fuss and pout  
You're the only reason I keep on coming home

I'm like the Rock of Gibraltar  
I always seem to falter  
And the words just get in the way  
Oh I know I'm gonna crumble  
And I'm trying to stay humble  
But I never think before I say

~ Amos Lee, "Sweet Pea"

Troy parked in his last year's spot (next to Zeke's mustang) and opened the door. By the time he had shut the door, his friends had surrounded him.

"Where's Gabriella?" Zeke asked, after looking into the slightly tented windows of his white 2012 Honda Accord. "I figured you wouldn't let her out of your sight for at least a month."

The brand new car wasn't his first choice but it was the only one Ella approved of and so it was the one he asked for. She wasn't a fan of muscle cars saying they were for guys who had something to prove.

"She spent the night with McKessie," Troy explained, ignoring the joke and looking out in the parking lot for the Jetta Taylor drove. None of his friends knew about their arrangement and he wasn't about to tell them now. "Have you guys seen them?"

The three males shook their head.

He sighed and started to walk toward the school. His friends trailed behind him talking about the game on last night. He stopped when he saw the white Jetta pull into the lot and his friends ran into him. Before they could complain, he changed directions.

He held open the passenger's door and Gabriella smiled up at him. The first few times he opened the door for her, she jumped. He always scared her but now she was used to it since he did it every time anyone drove her and he was within walking distance.

"Hey Troy," She said with a sweet smile and accepted his hand to help her out. "How was your morning without my usual interference?"

"Horrible," He told her honestly and reluctantly dropped her hand. He was used to her at breakfast and his mom asked too many questions. She laughed as if he was joking. "How was the slumber party?" He teased, slinging an arm around her. He knew the only slumber party she participated was with him.

"It was great," She joked. "We painted our nails and talked about cute boys."

He stopped breathing, unsure if she was joking. He had been with her basically the whole time, "What boys?"

"Trust me, it wasn't about you," A sarcastic voice said behind them and he resisted the urge to keep walking.

Gabriella had stopped and he wouldn't leave her behind.

"McKessie," He greeted none too happily.

"Bolton," She returned in the same snide tone.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "One of these days, you two will get along."

"Ever since she tried to steal you away six years ago, I don't trust her," Tory complained.

"Don't be a baby," Gabriella chided, used to this argument. She slapped his face lightly before running off toward the school.

He jogged after her, ignoring his friends and the almost constant greetings and compliments about his new haircut. He did not get this school's fascination with him so he did his best to ignore it. He concentrated on the more important girl in front of him.

She was wearing a short orange dress with brown and yellow patterns. She had a jean vest over it and brown shoes. That was just one more thing that made Gabriella so attractive. She dressed like no one he had ever met or seen before.

She developed her style, and her boho bedroom, from her absentee father's presents. He was always buying her things and sending them home. He always went to third world countries and supported the local economy. She stopped suddenly and bent at the waist, breathing heavily.

"You forget I run all the time," He teased as he came up behind her. He took his time concentrating on how delicious her ass looked.

"Last time I do that," She wheezed, still trying to get some air. "I was in heels too."

"Is this new?" He wondered, reaching out and tracing the pattern on her side.

She smiled widely, "I'm glad you noticed. It's from Morocco as is the jewelry. I haven't even started to unpack. This is something he sent me a month ago." She moved her long hair out of the way so he could see the large gold outline leaf earrings.

"You look beautiful," He told her softly.

He could see her cheeks turn red through the dark tan and she opened her mouth when Taylor appeared out of nowhere and dragged her away. He went to grab her arm and pull her back, when Chad and Zeke restrained him.

"Let her go dude." Jason said shaking his head.

"I can't stand that girl," He spoke loudly.

"I think it is funny how you two fight over her," Zeke commented as he released his arm. "Like she's your favorite toy or something."

He growled, "I wish McKessie would get a life."

"I wish _you_ would get a life," Chad muttered to himself but when Troy looked at him he whistled innocently.

"Let's get to homeroom before none of us have lives because Coach killed us for getting detention," Jason reminded them as the warning bell rang.

Troy trudged into the class, already counting down the moments before he saw her again.

He tried to get good grades too late and was still in none of her classes. So he was stuck in all the normal classes while she took all AP classes and college credit.

He missed her but he was proud.

The only class they had together was lunch which only served to make his favorite class even better.

He waited at his locker to walk her to lunch like always.

"You guys go on," He told his three friends who complained about being hungry.

They didn't need to be told twice and so he was left alone, waiting for her to appear. After five minutes of her absence, he started to get worried. Maybe she was having trouble in one of her new classes or was lost.

"Looking for Gabby?" A girl with glasses interrupted his thoughts, her whole face red.

"Yeah," He said slowly, not sure who this girl was or why her face was so red.

"She's in the Science room 217 talking to Eric," She pointed down the hall.

Troy went down the hall barely remembering to thank her. He was so concentrated on figuring out who this Eric was, he passed the room. He turned around slowly and approached the open door, trying to appear the picture of nonchalance.

Right, like he didn't just run down the hall because Ella was with another guy.

He was glad he showed up when he did.

This Eric was reaching out to touch her lower back as she packed up her stuff. His hand froze when she turned around, having already gathered her materials.

"Are you okay?" She sounded worried. He was really close and she couldn't figure out why. Her bangles clanged as she touched her hair nervously.

Troy watched the boy retract his hand slightly before it started its course to her face. This was going too far.

"Ella," He called loudly and the pair froze.

She smiled so brightly that he knew she had no idea what he was attempting. Eric, on the other hand, looked very guilty.

"I was waiting for you at the locker," He explained as he walked in the classroom. He continued when she looked confused. "It's lunch time."

Understanding dawned on her, and she looked genuinely upset. "I am so sorry Troy! We're lab partners and we were just talking about an upcoming project."

"It's okay," He told her with a sweet smile.

She held out her hand and pulled him forward before letting it go. "Troy this Eric, and Eric this is Troy."

"Nice to meet you," Eric said, eyes darting to the small girl at his side.

Troy willed his fists to unclench and smiled tightly. "You too."

Gabriella smiled at the two boys, unaware. "Are you ready for lunch?"

"I'm starving!" Troy announced lightly, patting his belly.

She rolled her eyes as they walked out. She waved briefly to Eric before promising Troy a reward for being so patient.

"Is it food?" He asked, his eyes lighting up.

Gabriella laughed as he grabbed her books. She tucked her now free hand in the crook of his elbow. "Is that all you care about?"

He pretended to think about it. "Top 3 maybe."

"Do I even want to know the other two?"

He shrugged, not willing to share it just yet.

Gabriella became very interested. "What are you hiding Troy Alexander Bolton?"

He shrugged again.

"I'll figure it out," She warned him. "I'm very smart."

"So I've heard," He teased., his arm squeezing her hand.

"It's most likely disgusting boy stuff." She decided, glancing at his reaction.

"How old are you?" He asked jokingly while inside he was frowning. If she believed boy stuff was disgusting then they were not on the same page. She would probably die if she ever figured out what he thought about her late at night. The things he wished he could do to her.

"I need to talk to you," Taylor said as the lunch bell rang.

Their whole table stood up and grabbed their trays. With a smile Troy grabbed Gabriella's and she returned him smile in thanks. She watched him walk to the trash, laughing with his friends.

"Gabriella!" Taylor shouted, annoyed. She hadn't even acknowledged that she spoke.

"Sorry," She said, turning her back on Troy and giving her friend her full attention. "What did you say?"

Taylor rolled her eyes. "I need to talk to you."

"Okay," Gabriella said looking at her friend weirdly. She protested when Taylor grabbed her hand and dragged her outside of the cafeteria. "I need to wait for Troy."

"I think you're going to want me to talk to you about this alone," She warned her.

Gabriella wrenched her wrist out of her grasp and leaned on the wall behind her in defeat. "What's going on?"

"Where were you last night?" Taylor questioned suspiciously.

Gabriella paled. "W-what do you mean?"

Taylor rolled her eyes at the act. "I woke up in the middle of the night and you were gone. I checked everywhere and you were not in your house. Then I wake up and you're sleeping in your bed. You were with Troy weren't you?"

Gabriella was going to respond when she felt a familiar arm go around her.

"This is a private conversation," Taylor snapped at the basketball idiots.

"Someone forgot to take Midol this morning," Chad retorted as he walked by.

Troy went to follow his friends with Ella in his arms when she stopped him. He gave her a weird look and realized how pale she looked. He was immediately worried. "Are you okay," He asked, turning her toward him and peering into her face.

She sent him a sad smile and motioned for him to go. "I'm fine, you just go to class."

Troy shook his head. "I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong," He told her obstinately.

She sighed heavily.

"She said for you to leave," Taylor glared at him.

"Damn it McKessie!" He yelled before taking a deep breath to calm down. "Could you shut the fuck up for once? No one is talking to you."

He turned back to Ella to resume his questioning when he saw her shocked face. He resisted the urge to laugh because he knew she was shocked at his language. He didn't cuss very often, a lot less than his friends, but he never did it in front of her. He had too much respect for her.

"Troy," She chastised, trying not to smile. He was so protective. "That was rude. Now I am fine please I'll talk to you later."

He narrowed his eyes before acquiescing and with a quick forehead kiss he left.

"That boy is so primitive," Taylor complained.

Gabriella gave her a pointed look. "You know how I feel about him."

"I thought I did," Taylor corrected. "When did you start sleeping with him?"

Gabriella thought for a second, misinterpreting the question. "The first time was in 7th grade when my parents were fighting a lot."

Taylor gasped. "What a dirt bag!"

"No," Gabriella defended. "He was really sweet and very gentle with me."

"He took advantage of you," Taylor argued, feeling nauseous.

"I agreed." Gabriella assured her, placing her hands on her friend's shoulder. She hoped she see that. "I wanted to after he suggested it. Trust me. Do you understand now?"

"Not really," Taylor sighed and pulled her into a quick hug. "I just can't believe you lost virginity when you were 12."

Gabriella gaped at her. "Huh?"

Taylor motioned for Gabriella to follow her and they finally moved away from the cafeteria. "12 is way too young to lose your virginity."

Gabriella nodded slowly. "I agree."

"Then why did you do it?"

"Do what?" Gabriella asked frustrated. None of this conversation was making any sense anymore. She stopped trying to open her locker to give her friend her full attention.

Taylor groaned, "Have sex with Troy when you were 12?"

"WHAT? I did not!" She squeaked, her face red. "We're just friends!"

"Then why did you say you slept with him?"

By the time Gabriella had explained the whole story, class was basically over. They had been interrupted by the principal and some teachers but once they saw the two brightest students in the school they left without a demand for an explanation or hall pass.

Taylor stared at her for a few minutes before finally responding. "So you're telling me that for four years you have been sleeping in the same bed?"

Gabriella shook her head.

"I know it's not every night but is that right?" At her friend's nod, she continued. "And at no time did Troy try to do anything sexually with you?"

Her face was red again. "We're just friends," She stressed. "He would never. He thinks of me like a little sister."

"Sure," Taylor rolled her eyes. "I just didn't know Troy had restraint like that."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing," Taylor said quickly as she grabbed the next period's book and shut the locker. "Troy's a good guy isn't he?"

Gabriella nodded enthusiastically and plopped down on the floor, careful of her dress. "I've been trying to tell you that for years!"

Taylor sat down too since they had ten minutes before the next bell. "I still don't like him."

"You will," She assured her, with a huge smile.

"And you're sure you're not in love with him?" Taylor asked, looking intently at her reaction. She was not disappointed.

Gabriella sputtered, her face once again red. "In a platonic way of course! We're just friends!"

Before Taylor could respond, the bell rang shrilly. They laughed and stood up. They were about to head to AP Physics when Troy ran up to them.

Gabriella gaped at him. "How did you get here so fast?"

"I could ask you the same thing," He retorted, trying to keep a straight face. They stared at each other for a few seconds before cracking.

"I ran." "I skipped." They said at the exact same time.

Troy's smile disappeared. "You skipped without me? That's not fair!"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "That's what you're upset about?"

"Uh yeah," He stated but allowed her to drag him away from her locker. She waved to Taylor who called her goodbye before smiling slightly at Troy.

He stumbled. "Okay what is going on? I'm pretty sure McKessie just smiled at me!"

"I think she's starting to like you," Gabriella admitted with a giggle and a squeeze.

"What did you guys talk about?" He asked, pulling her to the side of her classroom door. He always walked to her every class and was always late for his own. Every year, his teachers would try to punish him. Either he was charming enough that they let it go or he made a convincing enough argument that they conceded. Plus, he was like a king or something and it did have its perks. Gabriella stopped trying to get him to go to class when she realized he was never in trouble or wouldn't listen.

"Nothing that concerned you," She leaned against the wall as she teased.

"I think it had to otherwise she wouldn't have smiled at me," He leaned toward her and placed his weight on the arm above her shoulder.

She gripped her books tighter and gazed up at him. "She was surprisingly cool about something."

"Explain," He demanded playfully. He was joking but he also didn't like it when she kept things from him. "El-lah!"

"Blue eyes," She mocked and waved her finger in goodbye when Taylor grabbed her arm and dragged her in the room.

"Bye lover boy," Taylor called over her shoulder.

Troy was convinced he was in the twilight zone.

* * *

I was surprised that none of you commented on Troy's underwear drawer excursion!

How is everyone feeling about Taylor now?

I think we can all agree that Mrs. Montez needs to stop being so creepy!

The response is getting amazing!:

xoxojokubauskasx3, jod3, pumpkinking5, ToTheFullPotential, bridgie797, zanessa14, dyeitrouge, kaybaby1127, hisboo13, dolphindreams16, jackxoxo, zanessafaithx, LoveIsnNeverUgly, hopeful extinction, Ambeexx, nogooddeedx, 2 guests, and Eric N.

19 jeez! So as a special for those who take the time to review if you can hit 20 reviews I'll upload it immediately (within reason but I will check daily). Otherwise I will see you guys within the week!

It has come to my attention (thanks Eric N) that if you are not logged in then you cannot write your name but have to post as Guest. So if you would be so kind, please write who it is. I love seeing everyone's names. If you would rather not, that's fine. Guest just seems so impersonal.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or any songs I mention!

Author: Alleycat

Story: Everybody Knows

Growing up is hard. It's a lot harder when you're in love with your best friend and everyone knows it-except her.

Dedication to: dyeitrogue, you asked about her feelings and here they are! And yes it would be so much more creepy if he took a sniff lol

So I usually just use a snippet of a song but most of it fit the chapter so I decided to include it.

And ever since I decided that they would spend the night together in the same bed, I knew I had to address this. It's mature but it only makes sense that they would run into the problem.

Also, be nice to poor Gabriella. She is so confused and overwhelmed.

Chapter 9

You cannot quit me so quickly  
There's no hope in you for me?  
No corner you could squeeze me  
But I've got all the time for you love

The space between  
The tears we cry is the laughter keeps us coming back for more  
The space between  
The wicked lies we tell to keep us safe from the pain  
Will I hold you again?

These fickle fuddled words confuse me  
Like will it rain today  
We waste the hours with talking talking  
These twisted games we're playing  
We're strange allies  
With warring hearts  
What a wild-eyed beast you be  
The space between

The wicked lies we tell that hope to keep us safe from the pain  
Look at us spinning out in the madness of a roller coaster  
You know you went off like the devil in the church  
In the middle of a crowded room  
All we can do my love

Is hope we don't take this ship down  
The space between  
Where you smile and hide  
Is where you'll find me if I get to go  
The space between  
The bullets in our firefight  
Is where I'll be hiding waiting for you

~ Dave Mathews Band, "The Space Between"

She grinned before taking her shirt off. He had to bite his lip from moaning when he saw that it was the flower set from her underwear drawer.

"Are you sure?" He asked for what felt like the millionth time.

She giggled and stepped forward. His knees buckled when he felt the bed stop his retreat any further.

"I love you," She purred and reached behind to unhook her bra. He couldn't stop the moan this time. "And you love me, why shouldn't we?"

Troy closed his eyes, the sight almost too much for him to handle.

He groaned when his eyes opened and he realized it was a dream. He was actually staring at the ceiling.

Not that dreaming about Ella was new; it had always been her since the first wet dream. He was always disappointed when he realized they were still just friends.

It took him that long to notice that he was not alone in the bed. One hand was gripping her small waist, he could feel the sharp jut of her hipbone, and the other was splayed across her stomach possessively. It was almost like he was clutching her desperately and in this current position there was no way she couldn't notice the bulge against her back.

Usually he could untangle them before she awoke but by the way she was stretching, it was already too late. And she just had to push her butt into it!

Shit!

There was no way this could be interrupted in any other way.

"Troy?" She asked, the sleep in her voice sounding husky.

He'd always wanted to hear her say it like that but always imagined it differently.

"Yes?" He croaked.

"Is t-that what I think it is?" She stuttered.

Because he was already going to hell, "What exactly do you think it is?"

She rolled away from him and Troy could swear that it would be the last time he could ever touch her."An e-erection."

He frowned but could think of nothing he could do to fix this, "Yeah it is."

He saw the back of her head nod before snuggling into his bed. It was quiet for a few moments.

"What are you doing," He cried, desperate to understand what she was thinking.

She finally turned around and shrugged, "I was going back to bed."

He gaped at her. "You were going back to bed? While I'm hard?"

"I am so sorry!"Her face turned red and she met his eyes hesitantly. "Of course you would want to take care of it. I'll leave."

"Gabriella!" He yelled and grabbed her arm. "Are you crazy?"

"Nocturnal penile tumescence is completely natural," Gabriella defended.

He felt like his grip on reality was slipping. "What?"

"A spontaneous erection commonly referred to as morning wood or a morning glory. It's completely natural and is not at all conducive to the surroundings. Don't worry, I won't take it-"

He placed a hand over her mouth. She immediately stopped talking and met his eyes. He didn't know what was worse: her acting like it was no big deal or her detached clinical way of describing was so Ella that it was turning him on even more.

"Don't be embarrassed," She told him when he removed his hand. "Masturbation at your age-"

"Please stop," He begged. He didn't know how much longer he could take this without pouncing on her. He could imagine her saying something like "Sexual dominance is completely natural."

"Troy?" His mom asked through the door. "Were you yelling Gabriella's name?"

They both froze and Troy was so happy he remembered to lock the door.

"It was a nightmare. I was sleeping," He called through the door.

"I'm sure you were," Lucille laughed and continued down the hallway.

They shrugged at her weird statement. Troy watched Gabriella until they heard her mother go back down the stairs.

"I'm so sorry," He told her, really meaning it. This was beyond embarrassing.

Gabriella waved his concern away."It's not a big deal."

He gulped before asking the question that scared him the most, "And you won't stop spending the night?"

"You couldn't keep me away." She assured him with a bright smile. "I'd rather deal with this every time than listen to my mom and her new boyfriend or listen to her cry when he leaves."

"Really?"

"Yes ," She stood up and stretched before walking over to the balcony. "I just hope you're this understanding when I have a wet dream."

He grabbed a pillow and held it over his face while he screamed. He now knew that Gabriella was put on this world to kill him.

"Pick up, pick up, pick up," Gabriella chanted as she called Taylor. She tried to act calm when in reality as soon as she got in her room she started hyperventilating.

"Just getting home from lover boy's I see," She teased, her voice clear.

"Stop please," She begged. "I'm losing my mind."

Taylor was instantly serious. "What's wrong?"

"Something happened." Gabriella said mysteriously. At Taylor's insistence, she explained the whole story. She was just happy that Taylor had found out almost a month ago so she could have someone to talk to about it.

Taylor laughed.

"It's not that funny," Gabriella argued, sure that her face would never be its normal color again. She started giggling too after a few minutes. "How am I ever supposed to face him again?"

"Don't be so dramatic," Taylor scolded her, restraining her laughter. "I'm more interested in your reaction."

Gabriella opened her closet after she noticed the time. She had spent too long freaking out and would be late if she didn't get a move on it. "What do you mean? You know how embarrassed I am." She responded, absently shifting through her clothes.

Taylor rolled her eyes. That was not what she meant. "When you felt…_ him_ how did it make you feel?"

"It was more than that, he was rubbing and thrusting and moaning in my ear." She admitted and plopped down on her closet floor. "It made me feel weird."

"Weird as in disgusted?" Taylor prompted, already knowing the answer.

"No," She said quietly. "Just weird, like skin tingling and achy."

Taylor grinned, happy they were finally getting somewhere. "So you were turned on?"

"No," Gabriella shouted, jumping up in her closet in response."That would be weird! He's my best friend and he's like my br-"

"Don't you dare finish that," Taylor interrupted. "I would never voluntarily sleep next to my brother nor would him thrusting into me make me tingly. It makes me nauseous just thinking about it-" She broke off gagging.

Gabriella frowned, realizing that was the exact opposite of her reaction. In fact, she wanted to stay in his arms and continue. She stopped that thought. "How am I supposed to face him if I was turned on by him? I'm going to freak him out."

"Right," Taylor said sarcastically. "Because you are so disgusting and all."

"He thinks of me like his sister," Gabriella's hand tightened on the phone. "He's going to respond like you."

"Sometimes I wonder how you are so smart," Taylor responded. "He was the one doing the thrusting you idiot."

"He was dreaming of someone else," Gabriella said and then paled. "Do you think it was that girl he went on a date with in California?"

Taylor groaned. "Are you kidding me? How are you getting this stuff? He was most likely thinking about you." She didn't want to lie but she didn't know for sure.

"Do you think that they did anything?" Gabriella continued, ignoring her friend completely.

Taylor was like two seconds away from driving over to her friend's house and smacking some sense into her. "Because he would have all the time in the world to screw around with her while he was texting and calling you so worried you thought he was dating someone else. Seriously Gabriella this is not normal friend behavior, you have to see that?"

"I just have to continue acting like it was no big deal," Gabriella said, still not paying attention. "He can't know how I feel about him."

Taylor held her breath. "How do you feel about him?"

"Obviously that I want to do sexual things with him," Gabriella gasped as she looked at the time. "I have to go, wish me luck."

She hung up before Taylor could respond. She grabbed a pair of shorts she bought on the cruise called Piñata shorts and a plain black shirt. She grabbed tan strappy heels and went to do her makeup.

Usually, she went for a natural look.

Now that all she could think about was Troy panting in her ear, the natural look didn't seem like the best idea. She needed to get him to see her in a new way. So maybe next time he was panting, it would be because of her.

Gabriella shook her head. These were extremely inappropriate thoughts about her best friend. She felt guilty.

She was lusting after Troy. It was too weird.

As weird as it might be, it was all she could think about.

She almost knocked on his front door she was so distracted. If she did that, he would know something was wrong. She took a deep breath and called her usual "good morning."

He met her in the hallway with a worried look.

"Are we okay?" He asked before she could say anything.

She smiled with her teeth. "We're great."

He grabbed her arm and dragged her to the kitchen. She wondered if the tingling was always there and she just noticed it or was it new. She tried not to notice how close they sat either. Her whole body was on alert.

It seemed the only way she could think clearly was to be away from him.

"Can I have a word?" Eric asked as the bell rang for lunch, jolting Gabriella out of her thoughts.

She nodded and started gathering her stuff when she noticed how slow Eric was moving. So he wanted to wait until everyone was gone? She started to get nervous about what he wanted. Eric was nice but she didn't want to date him since she wasn't really attracted to him.

In fact, the only attraction she felt now was to her best friend.

She hoped it would go away. That it was just an adolescent phase that she would grow out of and they could return to the platonic bond they had prior.

"As you know," He started once only the teacher remained and Gabriella stopped her movements to listen. "We need to get started on this project soon."

She relaxed. "I agree, the earlier the better. I'm thinking we should brainstorm topics."

He grinned at her approval. "Then we can meet up, get dinner, and talk about it."

"I'm not sure if meeting up is really necessary at this juncture," Gabriella bit her lip. She did not want him to get the wrong idea and it was starting to sound like a date. "I was thinking communication through email first."

"We need to plan a course of action," He took a step forward with a strained smile. "I think dinner is essential."

"I don't know-" She stopped talking when he took another step forward. He was too close for her liking.

"Come on Gabriella," He said softly, his tone completely changing. "It's just dinner. What do you think about this Saturday night at Panera?"

Maybe she was putting too much thought into this. She opened her mouth to agree when she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders and butterflies erupt in her stomach.

"She has plans that night." Troy answered, wanting nothing more than to strangle the kid who was encroaching on his territory.

"What about Friday night," Eric asked as he took a step back, his eyes on Gabriella.

"She's busy then too," Troy answered again and pulled her closer. He grinned triumphantly when he felt her thin arms encircle his waist.

Eric gave up acting like he was asking Gabriella and looked directly at Troy. "So when is she available?"

"For you?" Troy paused like he was thinking over the question. "Never. Now email her like she said."

Troy grabbed her books and walked out, still connected to Ella. He waited a few minutes for the backlash and he was not disappointed.

She removed her arms and took a step back. He missed the contact immediately. "That wasn't very nice. I do have to work with him the rest of the year."

He rolled his eyes and faced her. "You didn't want to go and that little punk was trying to pressure you into a date."

Gabriella huffed. "It was not a date. He wanted to discuss the project. It is actually a big deal. It's 20 percent of our entire grade so while dinner already seems premature he was probably worried."

"It was a date." He snapped.

She laughed, her eyes blazing. "You would know wouldn't you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked incredulously. "I never date!"

She opened her mouth to respond when he growled.

"Don't you dare mention California! That was not a date!"

"Right," She pursed her lips. "I forgot Troy Bolton is known as East High's biggest flirt."

"That's bullshit and you know it," He said exasperated. "I can't talk to a girl without her assuming something."

"Because you're so innocent," She replied sarcastically. "Like you don't use it get to what you want. Give me my books; I'm done with this conversation."

She wrenched them out of his hands and stormed down the hall. It took him a second to realize what was happening and he raced after her.

"Where are you going?" He grabbed her arm and spun her around. She was glaring at him and he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. "We're not finished."

She opened her mouth when she took notice a pretty blonde in a sparkly outfit behind him. "Yes?" She snapped, already knowing the girl was there for Troy.

Troy turned around and groaned. "What do you need Sharpay?"

The blonde held out a packet. "Hey Troy, Mrs. Beaucroft wanted me to give this to you. It's the expectations on our project. I really-"

Troy grabbed it and turned around, effectively dismissing her. Sharpay stared at his back for a second before stomping down the hallway.

"What?" Troy snapped when he saw the look she was giving him.

"You didn't tell me you have a project partner."

"Why does it matter?" He wondered. He knew why he didn't like Eric; he was trying to take Gabriella away from him.

"You're such a hypocrite Troy Alexander Bolton!" She screamed in frustration. "Go bother Sharpay and leave me alone."

He followed her as she tried to get away again. She was always the one running from their fights. "Where do you think you're going? It's lunch time."

"To my AP Physics class and guess who is in that class?" She shot him an evil grin over her shoulder. "Eric."

He snapped and ripped the books out of her arms, effectively stopping her. "Ella! What the hell is going on with you?"

It seemed like she was trying to make him jealous. And it was working a little too well.

Gabriella looked at him and sighed. She couldn't tell him the truth when she wasn't even sure herself anymore. She was acting crazy and it was over him. Taylor was right; this was not normal friend behavior.

"I'm sorry," She told him with glassy eyes.

"Hey, it's okay," He folded her in his arms and squeezed. "I'm sorry too. Let's just forget about it."

She pulled away and nodded, still frowning.

"You still can't go out with Eric," He reminded her completely serious and was rewarded with a smile.

"What would you do if I said that about you and Sharpay?" She teased.

He grabbed her hand and tucked it in his elbow as they walked to the cafeteria. They had spent most of lunch arguing but they could still get a snack to hold them over until dinner. "I would listen." He told her honestly. She was too blonde and stuck up for his taste.

But most importantly, she wasn't the petite genius next to him.

"She's kinda stupid anyway," Troy commented with a laugh.

"She is in your class blue eyes," Gabriella quipped with a smile. "What does that say about you?"

Troy scoffed. "Classes are not indicators of intelligence. I mean they let you in Physics AP and Chemistry II. Big mistake!"

"You've lost your talking privileges," Gabriella retorted. "Just shut up and look pretty."

"Deal," He agreed, extremely pleased at the compliment.

* * *

So Gabriella is realizing but still resisting!

Enter Eric and Sharpay as the dreaded project partners! And Eric is acting a little too pushy for my liking!

You guys did so well with the last challenge so ill make it 23 this time. If not, see you within a week!

You guys are ah-mazing!:

dyeitrouge, LoveIsnNeverUgly, jackxoxo, wildcats2016, gee, xoxojokubauskasx3, ju-cy nurse, turkishZturquoise, mattnme04, Guest, pumpkinking5, Guest, hisboo13, head in the clouds 14, zanessafaithx, Guest, londongirl123, hopefulextinction, Katie, Porkayla, and Eric.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or any songs I mention!

Author: Alleycat

Story: Everybody Knows

Growing up is hard. It's a lot harder when you're in love with your best friend and everyone knows it-except her.

Dedication to: ihearttroyella because I would say the same thing

So it is definitely about to the hit fan! Just a warning!

Two inspirations for the chapter:

the scene in HSM 2 when Gabriella shows Sharpay the vocal exercises and it scares her..I cracked up when she hit the locker

John Tucker Must Die!

Chapter 10

Get your hands off the girl

Can't you see she belongs to me?

And I don't appreciate this excess company

~Weezer "Perfect Situation"

Drop a heart and break a name  
We're always sleeping in  
And sleeping for the wrong team

We're going down, down  
In an earlier round  
And sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded God complex  
Cock it and pull it

Am I more than you bargained for yet?

~Fall Out Boy, "Sugar, We're Going Down"

Troy tried to keep his word.

The goal was simple: keep Eric away from Ella.

The reality was much harder.

It seemed like everywhere he looked there was Eric trying to touch her. It was always subtle things like a brush against her arm or a hand to the shoulder. Things that if brought up to Ella she would say he were being dramatic.

Over the past few weeks it had gotten so bad that he literally grabbed her to him every time he spied the pair together. She would sigh but shoot him a small smile and continue talking. Eric would smirk at his reaction causing him to feel even more defensive.

Like by grasping her so tightly, she was slowly slipping away from him.

When Gabriella announced at lunch that she didn't need a ride home, Troy knew he was losing.

He was immediately suspicious.

"Why not?" He asked, his eyes trained on her.

The whole table got quiet. His team knew how on edge he had been since Eric started hanging around. He didn't dare sit at their table only because there were no empty seats.

Originally, it was Taylor and Gabriella and two lucky cheerleaders who sat at their table.

The cheerleaders would change but the other two stayed the same.

Gabriella sitting with him was a done deal because he would follow her where ever she went. Without him, there would be no popular table. He knew it was pompous but it was true.

He just didn't care.

Just like without Gabriella there was no Troy the same was said for Taylor. Even though he hated her, he knew the only way Ella would stay was if she did.

The glares and snide comments added up over the years but were completely worth it. Recently, Ella had taken offense to the two rotating cheerleaders. She didn't make snide comments but he knew by her face, she was thinking them.

He asked her about the sudden change of heart but she acted like she didn't know what he was talking about.

Imagine his surprise when the next day after the questioning, there's a girl with curly hair and a calculus book and a girl with glasses and a music book. The cheerleaders who Chad designated lucky that week had lost their seat. The girls and Chad tried to argue.

"We'll just leave," Gabriella offered with a wry smile.

His team stood strong but so did he.

"We'll find our own table," He told the four girls as he got up.

Two of them fawned, one smiled, and Ella hugged his arm. He couldn't stop the grin.

His friends eventually conceded when they realized he was serious.

So when Gabriella made her announcement even her friends knew what it meant.

"We really have to work on it and I've run out of excuses. We're going to his house after school and hopefully get most of it done."

He dropped his burger. "You're not going over there. I don't trust him."

"Troy," She said warningly. "He might be overzealous but he's harmless."

"You're not going," He repeated. He saw Taylor's annoyed face but refused to acknowledge it. She probably thought he was sexist.

"I don't really have an alternative." She said with a helpless smile. "I don't have a car."

"I have an idea," He said as the bell rang. "I'm taking you home and then to the public library."

She gave him a weird look.

"Tell him about the change of plans."

She nodded and looked, he couldn't help but notice, a tiny bit relieved.

"So I'll call you when we're done," Ella asked as he pulled into the library parking lot.

He shook his head. "I'm coming in."

Ella groaned. "Troy you cannot chaperone."

He tried to look shocked. "I would never! I'm meeting someone too!"

Ella was about to ask who when she caught sight of a pink mustang.

She looked worried. "Is this a good idea?"

Turns out it wasn't.

They picked out a table and Troy picked out the one next to it. Anytime Eric would move, Troy would either growl or throw something at him. He was barely paying attention to Sharpay, who looked like even the air in the library was below her.

Gabriella tried to get work done but she was distracted by the three other people. Maybe she should do the project by herself. One time she got up to escape the tension (Troy had somehow migrated closer to their table and was glaring at Eric) and Sharpay followed her.

"I know what you're doing."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "I know what you're doing."

The blonde huffed. "Troy doesn't like you."

Gabriella quirked her eyebrow, "Says the girl who can't hold his attention."

"This isn't a movie," She said taking a step toward her between the stacks. "The ugly poor loser does not get the hot guy."

"But the Barbie does," She scoffed.

"You're pathetic." Sharpay shot back but simpered when she saw Troy coming down the aisle.

He looked between the two. "What's going on?"

"Just some girl talk," Sharpay giggled and trotted off toward the table with a wink.

He looked amused. "Was it girl talk?"

"Something like that," She agreed with a laugh. "We talked about how we're bff's and going to get matching pink manicures."

His eyes widened in fake amazement as he took a step closer. "Am I invited?"

"Nope. Jealous?" She taunted and giggled when he trapped her against the bookcase between his arms.

"Am I invited now?" He repeated.

"Intimidation does not work on me," She warned him before darting under his arm and running down the aisle. He chased after her until they ran into Eric who did not look amused. He went to grab Gabriella when Troy got to her first and pulled her out of his way.

He rolled his eyes. "I have to go if you two are going to continue to act like children."

Troy waved goodbye happily and turned to her, "Let's get out of here."

Gabriella went to remind him about Sharpay before deciding against it. She felt a little guilty about knowingly leaving the blonde but her and Troy had so much fun at the park that she forgot about it.

Sharpay didn't and she made sure that Gabriella couldn't forget. Snide comments, haughty looks, and fabricated rumors followed her everywhere.

Gabriella wasn't an idiot; she knew where they were coming from.

So in gym class when Sharpay said that trampiness runs in the Montez family, she ignored it. When Sharpay said that she was packing on the pounds, she ignored it. When she bragged about how Troy kissed (and girls were actually believing her), she had to act.

Gabriella threw up the volleyball and spiked it-right to the back of her head.

Sharpay gasped and turned around. "You did that on purpose!"

"I am so sorry," She simpered, in a near perfect impersonation of the blonde. "It slipped."

She huffed but turned back around.

Gabriella paused when she felt her phone vibrate in her gym shorts. She ignored it. She heard the gasps around her as they read their own messages but she continued to try to pay attention the game.

"Did you hear about Troy Bolton?" A random girl asked her.

Gabriella ignored her too because really, what she could possibly tell her about her best friend.

Her concentration was shot when she heard Sharpay.

"It was probably because of Troy's Mexican whore."

Her jaw dropped.

Taylor, who heard and was just as offended, grinned. "Give Barbie hell."

She smiled before grabbing the ball out of Kelsi's hands and lobbed it at her.

It hit her back this time.

She stomped over. "You did that on purpose!"

"I'm not interested in your pettiness," Gabriella snapped. "But you start lying about Troy and that is not okay with me!"

"Shut up you loser!" She screeched. "He doesn't even like you! You're just as pathtic as your slutty-"

Before she could think about it, Gabriella took a deep breath, channeled her anger, and launched herself at the girl.

The same thoughts were eating at Troy until he had no choice but to confront Eric. He grabbed him when he saw him in the hallway and refused to let him leave.

"I have to get to class," Eric whined. "Let me go."

Troy shook his head, "I think we need to have a little talk."

"Make an appointment," Eric retorted, trying unsuccessfully to wrench his wrist out of Troy's. "I have places to be."

"You're going to stay here," He replied. "And we are going to talk about you and Ella."

"Wow," He sneered. "You're really obsessed with her."

Troy laughed, "You just figured that out? I thought you were smart."

Eric looked haughty. "We are going to be together."

"Ella does not like you," He told him. "So just stay away from her."

He laughed. "We have the project to work on together. That means a lot of long, late nights together."

Troy shook his head, trying to fight his mounting anger and insecurity. "You're delusional."

"No," Eric snapped and took a step closer. "You're delusional if you think Gabriella would ever be interested in a Neanderthal jock like you. Face it, you are just her friend. The sooner you accept that the easier it will get."

"The easier what will get?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Seeing her with other guys." Eric smiled sympathetically. "She is beautiful and you aren't enough. I will take better care of her than you ever-"

Troy didn't know if it was his insecurity or that Eric was actually speaking the truth, but when Eric said that he could take better care of Ella than he could he snapped. She was his. He cocked his fist back before he could finish the sentence and followed through.

Eric's head bounced off the locker.

Eric looked shocked for a second before trying to stem the bleeding. When he ran away, calling for a teacher, Troy collapsed against the lockers and waited for the punishment.

He was numb as he sat waiting in the principal's office next to his dad who was yelling. He was barely paying attention to what he was saying and watched the hallway through the clear windows.

He waited for Ella to rush in but she never came. Either she hadn't heard yet or what Eric said was true. He tried not to think too hard about it.

He flexed his fingers, his hand sore.

So it was to his surprise that not too long after Gabriella was hauled in by the girl's coach. She was still wearing her gym uniform and her hair was half out of her ponytail. He noticed, with fear, her lip was bleeding.

He jumped up to follow the pair when he was restrained by his father. He struggled as hard as he could but it was in vain.

"You're already in enough trouble," He hissed. "Sit your ass down and wait for your mom."

As numb he felt before now he was brimming with emotions. What happened? Was she okay? Did this have something to do with him? Did Eric do it? His savior came in the form of Chad who was bringing him homework for the duration of his suspension.

"You forgot my book," Troy said loudly.

Chad looked confused but after a sharp jab nodded and began yelling. "You are so right! Too bad your locker is ALL the way on the other side of school as this is essential to your assignment."

Troy groaned, his voice returning to a more normal level. "What am I going to do? I can't give you my combination because that is personal information but I can't leave either."

"Now, not only are you suspended but you might fail too!" Chad agreed in the same loud voice and shook his head, obviously upset. "You'll drop out of school and end up on the streets!"

Troy shook his head imperceptibly. "Too far," He whispered with a laugh.

"You'll get kicked off the basketball team," Chad quickly corrected, still speaking too loud. "because you need a 3.0! And really your grades aren't anything to write home about."

"Hey," Troy argued, feeling slightly defensive.

Jack looked amused much to his chagrin. "Five minutes."

They cheered but at his look they resumed the despondent expressions. Troy followed Chad out of the office and as soon as they were out of view they stopped.

"Tell me you know what happened with Ella." He begged, casting a furtive glance to make sure no one was paying attention to them.

"I've heard rumors but first off why the hell did you deck Eric?"

Troy waved off the question, "He deserved it now who did that to her?"

Chad laughed ."You must not know your Ella very well as all the rumors agree she was the one who initiated it."

Troy gaped. "That doesn't sound like her. Who did she fight?"

"She attacked Sharpay Evans aka your science partner," Chad looked thoughtful. "What an interesting coincidence!"

Troy just stared at him, barely comprehending. His Gabriella started a fight?

"Word on the street-"

Troy rolled his eyes at that part-

"is that she kicked some ass too." Chad looked impressed. "Maybe I misjudged her. She always one ups you though. You punch someone and she gets in a fist fight."

"Have you guys seen her?" Zeke appeared, looking extremely worried. His loyalties were torn between Gabriella, who was nice, and Sharpay, the most beautiful girl in the world.

"Which one?" Chad asked.

"Sharpay," He answered quickly. "I visited her at the nurse's office. She was hyperventilating and her face was not in good shape. Her lip looked swollen, black eyes, and cuts all over."

"I'm sure that's from Gabriella's knuckles," Chad interjected happily.

Zeke glared at him. "That's my girlfriend you're talking about. Now if she hadn't been attacked unfairly by that-"

"Watch yourself, that's Troy's girlfriend." Chad reminded him with a smile.

Troy gaped at his friend.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"You've never called her that before." Zeke looked just as shocked.

"Any girl that kicks ass over you is more than all right in my book," He explained, pushing his friend playfully.

"It was over me?" Troy wondered.

Zeke and Chad looked at each other before impersonating his awed expression.

"Who? Me?" Chad mocked, fanning himself.

'Shut it," Troy responded with a laugh.

But was it true?

If she really got into a fist fight, that had to mean something. The longer he thought about it, the less sure he was. Best friends defended each other's honor right?

So maybe it wasn't such a big deal.

When Troy returned to the office, holding the same book Jack didn't say anything. He just pointed to the seat and Troy sat down dutifully, still thinking. He straightened up when he saw the door open and her exit.

He held his breath.

She plopped down across from him, smiling once Matsui went back in his office.

He grinned back, taking in her face. She didn't seem to have any marks besides the lip which had stopped bleeding. She did have some nail indentions.

Troy shuddered when he thought Sharpay's glittery talons.

"I'm surprised Gabriella," Jack commented. He didn't like sitting in silence while the two kids made googly eyes at each other. It was awkward.

"Me too," Troy agreed. "What were you thinking young lady?"

"I wasn't," She half joked. "Honestly, it was really dumb. I should have used my words instead."

"A little late for that Ali," He teased, grinning at her blush.

"Et tu, Brute?"Lucile asked when she walked in and saw Gabriella. "I should have known."

"I only hit a kid, she attacked a girl," Troy piped up helpfully and laughed at Gabriella's glare.

"That's not something I would announce," Jack grumbled, next to him.

Gabriella laughed along with Troy's parents while he sulked.

"Is Isabela coming?" Lucile asked as she sat next to Gabriella.

Gabriella shrugged, "She's supposed to be but you know her."

Lucille frowned. She hated Gabriella's mother for her treatment of the sweet girl next to her. "Am I still your other emergency contact?"

She thought for a moment. "I think so."

"Good," Lucille stood up and gestured for her to do the same. "You're coming with us. I'll sign you out."

Troy snapped out of his stupor and jumped up excitedly.

"This is not a reward. You are in big trouble," Lucille warned him, trying to look stern. She was always too soft on him and Gabriella.

"Of course not," He assured her but pulled Ella to him when she turned around.

"You all right?" He asked, tracing the cut on her lip. His mom was too busy arguing with the secretary to pay attention and his dad had already left.

"I'm fine," She promised, her cheeks pink.

"Good," Troy said and placed a lingering kiss on her forehead.

"Let's go you two," Lucille gestured to the door and tried not to beam. Sure they were in trouble but they were so damn cute.

Troy wrapped his arm around Gabriella's shoulder as they walked out.

"Three days suspension?" He asked quietly.

"Three," She confirmed and grudgingly high fived him.

* * *

Who saw that coming? Lol

Three whole days off school? How fun! Yeah not exactly.

This is honestly how I wish HSM 2 would have gone!

And seriously? 25 reviews in like 2 days, how could I not update? So the challenge this week is 30 and I'll update (if it seems really high-there's a reason lol) otherwise I'll see you lovely readers within the next week.

Thank you to the people who take some time out of their busy lives to respond:

ihearttroyella, jackxoxo, pumpkinking5, Guest, londongirl123,dyeitrouge, lalachica94, zanessa14, xoxojokubauskasx3, turkishZturquoise, hisboo13, confidential brunette, LoveIsnNeverUgly, Guest, Guest, ju-cy nurse, zanessafaithx, Katie, Guest x3, Eric, Guest, Hopeful Extinction, and Porkayla.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or any songs I mention!

Author: Alleycat

Story: Everybody Knows

Growing up is hard. It's a lot harder when you're in love with your best friend and everyone knows it-except her.

Dedication to: GHJaSam4Ever, I couldn't give you exactly what you wanted but I hope you notice that it's a BIG step in the right direction!

Wow this is usually where I stop or start to end my other stories and I still have a long way to go lol.

Things are about to start happening. I totally did not mean for them to this early but it happened and I couldn't stop it lol.

Chapter 11

I'm thinking nasty thoughts but I'm no sinner  
Mmm baby you smell like dinner.

Gimme Gimme what you got.  
Keep it juicy keep it hot.  
Can't you see I'm boiling over?  
Come on babe don't make me wait,  
put that meat up on the plate.  
Sweet and sour pork or chicken,  
all night long I'll keep a lickin'.

You got me b-b-b-b-begging for your tasty treats,  
from your appetizing head to your gourmet feet.  
Yeah, I'm the perfect guest for your dining room.

~ Jinx Titanic, "You Smell like Dinner"

"Has your mom said anything yet?" Troy whispered in the house phone.

His cell phone, and all other electronic devices, had been taken away for two weeks. He was also grounded but that did not bother him because as soon as the house was asleep, he would visit Ella. They were suspended on a Friday and didn't have to go back until Thursday. It was like an extra long weekend.

"She handed me a credit card and told me she was proud of me," Gabriella whispered back, giggling. "I think she would be happy if I tried out for Jersey Shore."

"You know you don't have to whisper," He told her.

"It's a habit," She said by way of apology. "Tay lor and I are going shopping soon."

"You're so lucky," He said with a quiet groan. He did not want to get caught. "You should buy me something."

"Like what?"

"Like," He started to respond when he felt a presence behind him.

"Troy Alexander Bolton get off that phone right now!" Lucille shouted and grabbed the phone from his ear. She laughed when he jumped. "Hi Gabriella," She greeted, knowing there was only one person her son would break the rules for.

"Hi Mama Bolton," Gabriella responded meekly.

"Troy is grounded from the phone right now though I'm sure you knew." Lucille said sternly, glaring at her son. "Aren't you in some kind of trouble?" She asked as she walked away from her son.

He followed, begging his mom for the phone back.

"Go," She barked, pointing up the stairs.

He trudged up them pitifully while muttering to himself.

"Sorry about that," Lucille told Gabriella. "Please tell me she did not give you her credit card."

Gabriella laughed at her reaction and continued the story.

Troy sat on his balcony for hours, waiting for her to return. He was so bored that he had finished all of his homework already and it was only Sunday. How was he going to last until Thursday when Ella was off having the time of her life?

His mother stressed the fact that this was not a vacation.

She told him earlier, after she had rudely stolen the phone, that he was to wake up as normal on Monday because he was going to work. He didn't know what she meant but he was starting to regret ever hitting Eric.

Then he would remember what he said and then Troy would want to punch him in the face all over again.

He perked up when he noticed her bedroom light come on. She knew him too well because not even a second later she opened her balcony door.

"Hey," He called over and laughed when she jumped.

"Why are you sitting in the dark?" She asked once she caught her breath. She squinted but could not make anything out. She huffed when he just laughed again and went inside to turn on the lights. "You're brooding aren't you?"

His jaw dropped as she came back outside. "You cut your hair?"

"I needed a trim," She defended and when she was shopping earlier it made sense.

She asked her hair stylist what she should get and he recommended side swept bangs. She always had some type of bang but these were across her forehead thus scary. He, along with Taylor, convinced her to make the change.

The most convincing part was when Taylor reminded her how many times Troy touched her side bangs.

"You look breathtaking," He whispered, hating the way he sounded like an idiot. He wasn't as smart as her and couldn't think of a more appropriate word. Breathtaking fell short.

She grinned. "You think so?"

"I know so," He replied.

She giggled and he was struck with how feminine she looked. He suddenly wanted to touch her so bad he felt crazed. Before he knew it, he was landing on her balcony.

"That was fast," She commented with wide eyes.

Troy smiled and reached to touch her new bangs. "You just had to show me up didn't you?" He teased.

She stuck out her tongue but yelped when he threw her over his shoulder and carried her inside. He dropped her on her bed and froze when he saw the sheer amount of bags on her floor.

"Did you buy the whole mall?"

"No," Gabriella huffed, sitting up and combing her bangs back in place."And any more comments like that, I won't give you your presents."

He immediately looked contrite. He loved it when she bought him clothes because he knew she approved.

Before he could pull the look that earned him the nickname blue eyes, she grabbed a black bag. "I bought you two shirts that I think would look good on you."

He beamed as he took out the bag. She bought him two short sleeve shirts. The shirts looked form fitting and had a v neck.

She didn't have time to react when he pulled off his shirt and started to pull the black one on. She basically collapsed on her bed at the sight of his toned chest and defined abs.

Sure, she had seen it before but not recently. And not since she discovered her new feelings. It was completely different.

She felt her whole body heat up. She couldn't help but remember _that_ morning and imagined how it would be if he was shirtless.

"How do I look?" Tory asked, posing ridiculously in her mirror but still managing to look attractive.

"Amazing," She told him wistfully.

His head turned sharply toward her at her tone. She was sitting docile on her bed, looking at him like something that was for dinner.

"El-luh," He purred as he approached her small figure on the bed, knowing this was the moment he had waited his whole life for. That look was all the encouragement he needed. She crawled backwards, looking fearful but entranced.

Her back hit her iron headboard.

"Ella," He repeated as he hovered over her.

"Troy," She whispered back and leaned forward, closing her eyes.

He grinned in anticipation and went to close the gap when there was a knock at her door.

"Gabriella?" Her mother called.

He sat back in frustration.

"Y-yes?" She called back, looking flustered.

He sent a devastating half smile to her.

"Do you still have my card?" She asked impatiently. "I need a new outfit for George's party this weekend and I found the perfect thing online!"

She jumped up and darted to her purse in the middle of the bags. Troy's eyes followed her movements.

Sure, he was mad they got interrupted. But everything had changed now and he would be damned if they ever went back the way they were.

_She wants me_, he thought giddily.

It was only a matter of time now.

"Cereal again?" He whined, looking offended at the box she handed him.

"You want breakfast, you make it yourself." Lucille shot back. "You get in trouble you lose the pomp and frills."

"You tell him Mama Bolton," Gabriella cheered as she walked in.

Troy's jaw dropped at her appearance but grinned as he thought of last night. She had her hair up and her new bangs styled. While her hair looked great, her clothes consisted of something else: yoga pants and his old Wildcats shirt. "Y tu?" He asked.

They both looked shocked.

"You know Shakespeare?" Lucille wondered.

"I thought it was Spanish," He admitted with a laugh.

Gabriella sighed loudly. "What am I going to do with you?" She asked playfully.

"I can think of a few things," He said with a wink, once his mom walked out of the room.

She gaped at him, her cheeks red.

"Here," Lucille announced once she walked back in the room. She handed Troy a mop and Gabriella a sponge. "Get started. You have this whole house to do before you go back."

"You can't be serious."

"Deadly," She responded. "Gabriella bargained for music and you're lucky I allowed that."

With that, Lucille walked out of the kitchen. He turned to Gabriella confused. "Why are you here?"

"I felt like I should be punished," She replied. "So I asked Mama Bolton to share your punishment."

"You're crazy," He told her, shaking his head. "But I'm glad you and the music are here."

She ignored his attempts at conversation while they worked choosing instead to turn up the music. He quit after a while. He spent his time cleaning and watching her butt in those pants and trying not to preen at the sight of his last name on her back.

"You need to speed it up," Gabriella griped, catching him staring again. At first she thought it was flattering but now she felt self-conscious. What could he be looking at?

"What did you say?" He asked with a playful growl.

She ignored him and continued wiping the cabinets. She had to climb on the counter because she was too short to reach the top. She was so busy in her work that she didn't notice him pick up the bucket until he dumped it on her head.

"Troy!" She shrieked, completely drenched.

His eyes were glued to her shirt and how the fabric clung to her chest. He was brought back to reality when she started speaking.

"You have a 3 second head start before I kill you," She warned him but as soon he turned to ran she started after him.

In a surprising (but extremely arousing) move, she tackled him and they slid on the newly mopped kitchen floor.

She had the advantage and was able to pin his wrists. Really, he just liked the sight of a dripping Gabriella straddling him.

She shook her head and sprayed him with water. He yelped.

She leaned close and whispered dangerously, "Heat not a furnace for your foe so hot that it doth singe yourself."

He gulped at this part. He was sure that he would start panting if she didn't kiss him right now. It was a curious reversal; last night he had the dominance and now he was at her mercy.

She licked her lips as she realized the postion and its implications. Their lips were mere millimeters away when he heard his mom coming down the hall. She rolled off of him before he could close the distance.

Gabriella shook her head, trying to clear the thoughts. She was getting tired of her hormones getting the best of her.

They were now affecting their relationship; they needed to be stopped.

"What is going on here?" Lucille demanded, hiding her amusement.

Troy jumped up and tried to hide his reaction to Gabriella as best he could.

"I should've known," She said with a sigh. "You'll work on separate rooms."

Gabriella nodded and got up.

Troy was not having that and pulled her to him. "You can't do this. Let us work together. Please?" He begged.

Lucille would not budge.

"Listen to your Mom," Gabriella said patiently as she tried unwrapping Troy's arms.

"No," He pouted and tightened his grip.

Lucille rolled her eyes at his behavior. He was acting like a 5 year old. She wondered how he even separated from her to go to classes, practice, or even sleep. She realized that though he might be joking, this was not normal.

Her son had an extreme case of separation anxiety.

"How about if you two can finish two rooms separately then I'll think about letting you two join forces again," She offered and laughed at Troy's happy reaction.

"Take the easier room," He whispered to Gabriella, knowing it would take her longer. He kissed on the cheek before pushing her to the dining room while he took the living room.

He was working so hard that his arms started to burn and he began to sweat. He was actually happy for the slight chill to his clothing. He finished it in no time and called Warden Bolton over (as he liked to refer to her).

"It looks amazing," She said honestly. She planned on being particularly harsh but it passed her inspection with flying colors.

Troy went in to the dining room and groaned. "How are you not farther?" He complained.

Gabriella glared at him and continued wiping the chairs off. He immediately stopped but became impatient because he wanted to help her. She was starting to look exhausted and he felt bad about his comment.

He wanted to do it for her.

"Hey Mom," He said slowly. "Is it against the rule to tag team?"

She shook her head, sure that she needed to put her foot down once. "The rules have already been established."

"And," He said loudly. "You said we have to finish two rooms separately not that we each had to do one."

"Huh, you're right," She responded, impressed. "Good for you."

She didn't think her son had it in him.

"Ella," He called triumphantly. "Come slap my hand!" He held it out like he was in a relay race.

She gave him a weird look and continued before Lucille nodded for her to listen. He cheered when she tapped his hand and he went in with a vengeance.

"You'd tell me if he was doing drugs, right?" Lucille asked as they watched Troy work with an amazing speed.

"Maybe he has cabin fever," She offered, just as lost.

Lucille had to agree when Troy finished and ran to Gabriella to pick her up and twirl her.

"You do know that we only did three rooms," She reasoned, confused at his exuberance. "We're not even half done."

"Why don't you go to the store for me?" Lucille asked as he grabbed the list and his keys out of her hand. He needed to get out of the house before he got worse. He was freaking her out. "Make sure Gabriella stays-" She turned around to find them both gone and a second later the door shut. "here."

Troy wasn't as excited when they finished the whole house late on Tuesday. He collapsed on the couch and Gabriella followed. He made sure to work extra hard because his mom warned him if he started slacking again that they would be separated. With his vigor, they were able to finish the whole house in record time. Even Lucille was impressed with his work ethic.

Lucille was so impressed that she let him and Gabriella sleep in the next day. She went to wake him up by knocking on his door. Troy was really adamant about locking his door. It surprised her at first but then she deduced that whatever he didn't want her to walk in, she was better off not knowing about anyway.

"You let me sleep in," He noted gratefully when he came downstairs. "Thanks for that. Where's Ella?"

Lucille chuckled at his one track mind. "She should be coming over any second."

The doorbell rang and Troy jumped up to get it. "Why would she ring the doorbell?" He wondered.

"Go in the living room," Lucille instructed and headed towards the front door.

Troy was sitting in the living room, impatiently tapping his foot. He wanted to at least turn on the television but he knew it was off limits and did not want to incite his mother. His impatience melted away as he greeted Gabriella when she walked in. He was instantly cured of his boredom. Now he was content to wait as long as necessary.

"Come over here," He whined when she sat on the loveseat. He patted the couch cushion next to him. He really wanted to pat his lap but she was not ready for that…yet.

Gabriella giggled and plopped down next to him and when he wrapped his arm around her, she immediately snuggled into his side. "Do you know what's going on?" She asked, her voice muffled by his chest.

"Nope," He said popping the p. "I'm just happy to not be-"

He never finished the sentence as Lucille came in carrying two pizza boxes. He cheered and the two sat up excitedly.

"You both worked hard so I figure you deserve a lazy day," Lucille admitted as she set down the large pizzas. "Troy, your ban on electronic devices is lifted for today only."

He easily caught his cell phone and turned it on. It immediately began to make noise as it registered his missed calls, texts, and voicemails.

"I'll go get something for us to drink," Gabriella offered with a laugh and returned with three cups.

Lucille thanked her but said she would had a call from a client and that she would join them in about 20 minutes.

"So how does it feel to have a cell phone again," Gabriella asked when he was typing and stuffing his face for a few minutes.

He swallowed, "It's amazing."

"Anything exciting happening?" She wondered. Troy was the popular one so people would tell him. No one really called her cell except Troy, Taylor, and some science friends.

"Not really," He replied his eyes never leaving the screen. "I'm texting the team and telling them about the unfair ban so Chad will stop blowing up my phone."

"This was really nice of your mom," She reminded him as she took another bite. Troy had already eaten four pieces to her one. When he didn't respond, she nudged him with her knee.

He reluctantly agreed and tossed his phone on the table then grabbed another slice. Lucille came down as promised and they all decided on a movie. He gave Gabriella a pointed glance when she settled away from him.

She laughed before leaning on him.

Troy spent his last day of suspension with good food, great television, and his two favorite girls.

* * *

Two almost kisses! I love UST so much lol

Next chapter they return to school which is kinda exciting!

Ill continue the deal but slightly lower it to 27 and ill update immediately, otherwise it will be within the week like always! Im thinking Friday again but we'll see.

The people I update for:

ju-cy nurse, Guest, kristenkay0606, pumpkinking5, loveMISSINGlove, fairyfalls128, hisboo13, lalachica94, Porkayla, Confidential Brunette, Guest, dyeitrogue, minixoxmya, Guest, xoxojokubauskasx3, LoveIsnNeverUgly, shaneybummer, zanessafaithx, Hopeful extinction, GHJaSAm4Ever, I'm Wonderstruck, WeOwnTheNight, Guest, littlelulu867, and Eric N.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or any songs I mention!

Author: Alleycat

Story: Everybody Knows

Growing up is hard. It's a lot harder when you're in love with your best friend and everyone knows it-except her.

Dedication to: kaybaby1127 for reviewing like a beast!

I'm Wonderstruck for the most awesome quote ever! I'm just joking but really I like the review! Also your name is awesome!

I don't know if you've ever heard the song "Only Prettier" but it cracks me up! I don't listen to much country but I like me some Miranda Lambert!

We are introduced to someone new! Get excited..or not!

Chapter 12

And even though I don't belong with your high life friends

Doesn't mean we don't get together and try to make amends

It's easier, can't you see? Let's agree to just disagree

We don't have to like each other but it's sure fun to pretend

So let's shake hands and reach across those party lines

You got your friends just like I got mine

We might think a little differently,

but we got a lot in common you will see

We're just like you, only prettier

Everybody says you gotta know your enemies

Even if they only weigh a hundred pounds and stand five foot three

If you just smile and behave you can always get your way

It's a universal plan that'll get you where you can in all societies  
~ Miranda Lambert, "Only Prettier"

"I wish our suspension would have lasted longer," Troy admitted as he put his car in park. He could see the stares and they hadn't even gotten out of the car.

"I thought you said it would have blown over by now," Gabriella said accusingly as they got out.

He laughed uncomfortably. "I just told you that so you wouldn't worry."

"Troy Alexander Bolton, that was mean," She whined, not really upset with him.

"I know," He agreed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

The whole parking lot got quiet as soon as they started walking. Everyone moved out of their way but didn't move their eyes away from them.

"I'm glad you convinced me to wear sunglasses," Gabriella told him and wrapped an arm around his waist. She let out a breath when she noticed friendly faces in the form of Taylor, Chad, and their other close friends.

"Well if it isn't Bonnie and Clyde in the flesh," Chad teased once they reached them.

His team laughed as the girls rolled their eyes.

"I guess that would make me Clyde," Gabriella remarked.

Troy looked doubtful. "And why is that?"

"Because everyone knows that Clyde did more than Bonnie," She replied, trying to keep the laughter at bay.

"So you think I'm Bonnie?" He questioned, stepping closer and pushing her sunglasses up.

"Mmhmm," She agreed and stuck out her chin defiantly.

The rest of the group watched in awe as the two teased each other. They were used to unusual closeness but this was completely different. It looked like the two were seconds away from jumping each other.

"Something must have happened," Taylor muttered then turned to Chad. "What do you know?"

Chad looked confused. "Huh?"

"What do you know about this?" She gestured to the pair who were still too wrapped up in each other to notice the scrutiny.

"Yeah," Kelsi chimed in. "What changed?"

He put his hands up in surrender. "I have no idea. What do _you_ know?"

"Nothing," Taylor admitted. She was telling the truth even if she did know about their sleeping habits. They still acted the same and they had been doing it for years. It must have been something else.

Chad shook his head, his fro bouncing. "We need to find out what is going on."

"Take notes on their behavior and dig, everyone," Taylor instructed the group. She shot Chad a look, "Have you ever taken notes before?"

"No," He shot back. "I have a geek do it for me."

"Funny," She rolled her eyes.

"I wasn't joking," He snapped and they glared hatefully at each other.

"Break it up," Zeke said as he stepped between the two.

"Taylor," Martha pulled her friend's shoulder back. "He was joking,"

"And how do you know?" Jason asked, speaking up for the first time. He had noticed Martha ever since she started sitting at the table. She never talked or looked at him so he cherished this opportunity.

"There's no way a 'geek' would be in any of his classes," Martha replied and grinned when the entire group, including Chad, laughed.

"That's a good one," Chad admitted as the morning bell rang.

"Do you know what's so funny," Gabriella whispered as they made their way to class.

He shrugged. "No idea."

Gabriella was dreading gym. As it was her second class, she spent the entire first period dreading the moment she saw Sharpay. She regretted her actions completely.

It was barbaric and mean, two things she despised.

She knew she should apologize. She also knew that any attempts to apologize would go out the window once she opened her mouth.

Despite knowing this, Gabriella still wanted to try.

"Hey, Sharpay," She greeted when she walked in the locker room. Everyone was silent and watching her as soon as she walked in. She was unsure if she wanted to get undressed and changed because she doubted they would look away.

Awkward.

The blonde glared instantly. "Don't hey Sharpay me you-"

Her face looked a lot better than she remembered. The black eyes were basically gone and though she looked like she was wearing a pound of makeup, it hid everything very well.

"I wanted to apologize for my actions," Gabriella continued like she hadn't interrupted. "Though you-"

"Apologize to my lawyers, I'll sue you and take everything you're worth." She scoffed. "Which obviously isn't much but su casa will really be mi casa."

Gabriella looked amused much to everyone's surprise. "You can't sue me."

"It's called assault. Look it up geek," Sharpay snapped.

Gabriella sighed dramatically, "Do you know what constitutes assault in New Mexico?"

She huffed, "Of course I do."

"You do," She repeated, surprised. She looked around her friends, who faked shock with her, and turned back to the blonde. "Then you know what I did constitutes a misdemeanor. You would also know that making offensive comments about a person's reputation and/or race is considered assault as well."

Sharpay looked unsure. "There is no-"

"Thus I could theoretically counter sue and as a person who wants to act professionally being labeled a racist isn't what I would call a smart career move." Gabriella took a step forward and Sharpay hit the lockers. "So how about we cut the interactions and snide comments?"

She nodded reluctantly.

Gabriella waved bye before going to her locker.

"That was so cool," Kelsi gushed as she followed her and Taylor. "I hope someone was recording that."

Martha laughed at her reaction. "You wish it was you standing up to her."

"I hope not," She sighed as she opened her locker. "I just wish it wouldn't have to have gone that way."

"You outsmarted her, she only insulted you once, and you didn't tackle her," Taylor recounted on her fingers. "I'd say that was a success."

"Did you read the cheerleader's facebook status?" Chad whispered to Troy.

He shook his head, "Why would I care what she has to say?"

Chad waited until the teacher turned before he responded. "It has to do with your girl."

Troy grabbed the cell phone out of his friend's hands but hid it when the teacher turned at Chad's loud protests.

"Sorry," Chad apologized when the teacher looked at him.

Troy looked at his phone as soon as he could and saw "just saw ice queen being schooled by _the _science nerd in gym. The war is not over. Is Sweden still a neutered country?"

"Neutered?" Troy asked in confusion.

"I'm assuming neutral," Chad said with a laugh but shrunk back in his seat when the teacher turned around and glared.

"Please tell me it's true," Chad begged at lunch when Gabriella and Troy sat down. At her confused look he continued. "That you owned the ice queen in gym class?"

Gabriella was flabbergasted. "How did you know?"

"Honestly, he's been talking about it since lunch started five minutes ago," Taylor said annoyed. "If I tell you what happened will you stop obsessing?"

He nodded excitedly, his hair moving with the movement.

"Chad is such a gossip," Gabriella noted quietly to Troy who laughed.

"Yes he is but I wanna hear what you said." He put an arm around her but looked at Taylor.

Gabriella looked around the lunch table."Where's Kelsi?"

"She said she'll be late," Martha answered. She was the only one uninterested in the recap as she was in the class too.

Kelsi appeared a few minutes later with a blonde guy following her. She grabbed him a seat and everyone had to scoot down. Troy grinned at the chance and pulled Gabriella as close as humanly possible.

"I feel like I'm in your bubble," She argued as she tried to separate her chair from his.

"Come back here," He muttered and grabbed her chair.

"Hey guys," Kelsi called and everyone stopped to pay attention except Troy and Gabriella who were still disagreeing.

"Does this bother you," Troy teased as he placed his face right next to hers. "Is this too close?"

Gabriella ignored him and took a bite of her sandwich.

Kelsi gestured to the blonde guy sitting next to her. "He's a new student from a private school. I'm showing him around. Everyone this is Ryan and this is Taylor, Martha, Jason, Zeke, Chad, Troy and Gabri-"

"Ella! Ella! Ella!" Troy chanted loudly, trying to annoy her into reacting. She covered his mouth and laughed.

Ryan repeated back the names and shook everyone's hand but paused at the last one. "Ella is it?"

The whole table gaped.

"You can't call her that," Kelsi whispered as she elbowed him.

Ryan was confused, "Didn't he call her that?" He pointed to Troy who glared.

"He can," Chad defended, looking suspiciously at the new kid. "You, however, cannot."

Taylor tried not to look impressed at his use of a three syllable word.

"I'm Gabriella," She said and took his hand. "Ella's just a nickname. It's nice to meet you."

Ryan shot the dark haired girl a grateful look. "The pleasure's all mine."

Gabriella grinned and sat back into Troy's waiting arms. He liked to mark his territory in front of new people.

"So why did you transfer so far into the year?"

"My sister," He answered. He was happy with the subject change from his faux pas. "She got into trouble recently and my parents are worried."

The table became quiet and Gabriella realized it was her job to continue a conversation. "So does anyone know what they're doing for Halloween?"

"Going to Jake's party, of course," Chad announced and high fived his teammates.

"I'm sure I'll be ungrounded," Troy answered. "So definitely Jake's party."

"What about you?" Gabriella asked the new kid after everyone had answered.

Ryan was beginning to really appreciate her efforts. "I usually throw a Halloween party but I'm not sure since the transfer. My house, it's on Broadway, looks amazing decorated."

Taylor's eyes narrowed. "What did you say your last name was?"

He returned the look, "I didn't but it's Evans."

The whole table gaped again.

Ryan looked around at their faces. "Sharpay's my twin sister. Do you know her?"

As if summoned by her name, she appeared and screamed. "RYAN! Get away from them!" She grabbed his arm and wrenched him out of the seat.

"What's your problem?" He asked, resisting.

She pointed accusingly at Gabriella. "She's the one who attacked me!"

He gaped. "You?"

Gabriella nodded hesitantly. She started to explain when she dragged him off. The rest of the table broke out in laughter but Gabriella and Kelsi. Kelsi looked heartbroken and Gabriella was remorseful.

His shocked expression plagued her and so when she saw him sitting on a park bench outside of the school, she approached him. Her class was let out early but she still had to wait for Troy. She sent him a text and got her stuff. It was such a nice day that she was going to wait outside when she spied the blond.

"Hey Ryan," She called meekly and waved. She wouldn't dare approach him until she was sure that he didn't hate her.

"Hey Gabriella," He greeted and gestured for her to come closer.

"I just want to apologize," She admitted as she sat next to him. "I should have never engaged in physical contact with your sister."

He laughed, "I was surprised to find out it was you. You seemed so nice."

She flinched. "I usually am something about your sister though changes that."

He smiled at her expression. "If she said anything the way she was talking to me about you then I'm sure it was justified."

She smiled back. "I know this might be a stretch but I would like us to be friends."

He looked surprised. "Are you sure?"

Gabriella laughed at his expression. "If you're willing to, in spite of the fight between me and your sister, then yes."

He chuckled easily, enjoying Gabriella's company."Well if you're willing to be my friend in spite of my sister then yes."

They smiled at each other for a couple of seconds. He was glad he followed his instincts when it came to the dark haired girl. His sister made her sound like a bully and everything so far was unwarranted especially how homely she is.

Ryan found her extremely pretty.

Gabriella nudged him, "So tell me about this Halloween party."

"It seems kinda silly now that I'm no longer at my school but it's usually a lot of fun." He deflated. "Plus, it sounds like everyone goes to Jake's anyway."

Her nose wrinkled. "Jake's house is like prelude to a frat party. Me and the girls go for as little as possible. Maybe if you had a party," She said slyly. "We could actually have fun."

He was surprised. "You would go?"

"As your new friend I would definitely attend." She assured him.

It was to everyone's surprise that Ryan sat with them at lunch again. He took the seat next to Gabriella much to Troy's chagrin. This caused him to slide her chair as close to him as possible. He was starting to definitely dislike him especially after he found the two conversing at a table sitting way too close to eachother.

"Ella?" He asked, sure he was hallucinating at the laughing pair.

She just smiled brightly and waved him over.

"So Ryan's decided to have his Halloween party," Gabriella said nonchalantly as everyone's shock wore off.

"Too bad we're already going to Jake's," Troy complained, not looking unhappy at all.

"Speak for yourself," Gabriella said. "I'm going to Ryan's."

"You cannot be serious! You barely know this guy," He argued, acting like Ryan wasn't sitting at the table. "Everyone else is going to Jake's."

"I'll go," Kelsi said immediately with pink cheeks.

Ryan smiled tenderly at her.

"There's going to be karaoke and a significant less amount of drunk football players-"

Gabriella hadn't even finished the statement when Taylor agreed. "You sold me at the lack of drunk idiots."

"I'll go," Martha agreed with a smile. "It sounds like a lot of fun."

"Don't do this," Chad begged Troy desperately. "Let the girls go to the gay" He ignored their protests at his description. "party and we'll go get drunk at Jake's."

"That could be fun," Gabriella offered with a smile. "You have a boys' night."

Troy looked wounded. "How could it be fun if we're not together?"

She cupped his face, "I don't want you to do anything you don't want to. It's your Halloween too."

"I just want to be with you." He admitted as he leaned into her hand. "I always want to be with you."

She melted. She didn't want to be separated either, not ever. "Then be with me."

"I will," He answered softly and wrapped his hand around hers.

"I'll go," Jason offered breaking their moment and glanced at Martha discreetly.

"Me too," Zeke added, think of Sharpay.

"Looks like you'll be at Jake's all alone," Taylor taunted. "How pathetic."

"Nope," He snapped. "I'll go to Ryan's just to annoy you."

Taylor groaned.

Gabriella turned to Ryan. "It looks like you were wrong. Everyone is coming."

Ryan refrained from telling her it was because of her and not him. She didn't seem like the type to appreciate the credit.

"Not everyone," Taylor corrected and looked with disdain toward the rest of the cafeteria. "Can we keep this party as exclusive as possible?"

He nodded in agreement, "I think that sounds like a good idea."

PARTY TIME! WOO! I love Halloween!

So what do you think about Ryan? There's some Chad/Taylor tension going on!

And yet Troy and Gabriella have not kissed! Maybe it will happen at the party!

Thanks for your support:

hisboo13, jackyxoxo, meow, lalachica94, pumpkinking5, krmyers10, kristenkay0606, ju-cy nurse, mattnme04, littlelulu867, dyeitrogue, xoxojokubauskasx3, WeOwnTheNight zanessaxfaithx, GHJaSAm4Ever, LoveIsNeverUgly, ScRuPuLoUS, kaybaby1127, Guest, I'm Wonderstruck, ZaNeSsAD15, Guest, Furny, Hopefulextinction, Porkayla, and Eric N.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or any songs I mention!

Author: Alleycat

Story: Everybody Knows

Growing up is hard. It's a lot harder when you're in love with your best friend and everyone knows it-except her.

Dedication to: everyone for being so patient! Even though you really didn't have a choice lol

SOoOoO here's the reason it took so long ( and I was doing so well WAAAAHHHHH!): I went on vacation for a week and then returned home to find that my cats had chewed through my computer chord. And since I am not rich, I was out a computer for a while.

I used the school ones but I couldn't access the story until I bought a new one. I feel like this shouldn't even be posted for a couple days (hello editing!) but i think you guys shouldn't have to wait any longer

Singing is underlined like this lol

BUT WITHOUT FURTHER ADO:

Chapter 13

"So," Taylor started slowly, avoiding looking directly at Gabriella. They were working on assigned problems while the teacher sat at the desk. "What happened between you and Troy?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "You will not believe how many times I have heard that question within the last week."

Taylor cursed the lack of subtlety her friends' possessed. She would expect it from the jocks' but not her science friends. "I had no idea," She lied. "They must see what I've been seeing."

"Which is," Gabriella prompted.

Taylor huffed. "Every second it looks like you're two seconds away from making out. It's more intense than before. So I'll ask again, what happened?"

Gabriella looked around before leaning in closer and dropping her pencil. "I'm not even sure what happened myself. It all seemed to change when he came over to try on the shirts I bought him and then next thing I knows he's hovering over me."

Taylor was shocked. "And?"

"My mom knocks on the door."

"How unfortunate," Taylor muttered sympathetically.

Gabirella shook her head. "Actually I find it very lucky. Anything we did would have been because of our hormones and been a mistake."

Taylor groaned at her friend's stupidity. "You must be joking,"

"Not at all," She answered with a laugh, not understanding what the big deal was.

Taylor decided not to push her anymore or she knew she would just get more stubborn. It was with a despondent expression that she met her friends (and the jocks) for their secret meeting. She expressed her frustrations and a generalized story about the change in relationship.

"What if she's being truthful?" Jason asked and flinched at 5 pairs of angry eyes. "It's a question."

"I can see where you would think that," Taylor admitted. "I know her and I know she's in love she just doesn't know what that is. Her family has not been the poster child for functional romantic relationships."

The warning bell rang and they had to rush to class.

"Do not say anything about Gabriella and her doubts to Troy," She warned his friends. "He does not need to know her insecurities which will make him feel even worse."

She only allowed them to leave once she was sure they heeded her warning.

Gabriella glanced at Eric for the fifteenth time since class started. She had tried apologizing to him before but he ignored her. This time he would actually look back at her without resembling an angry tomato.

She gathered her courage and wrote a note.

_Have I told you how sorry I am about Troy?_

He sighed when she passed it but read it.

**I've come to terms with my part in the situation. I should have known better than to try to get in your relationship. He defended you as any male would do for their mate.**

Gabriella choked at the word 'mate' and replied.

_It's not like that. Troy and I are just friends._

**Right.**

_I'm being serious._

**Are you purposefully being obtuse?**

_There's nothing between us, honestly._

**So then why do you touch him so much?**

She blushed.

_We're just really close._

**Just because you two have a close relationship does not require a close physical component. You do it because you find him attractive.**

_Well he is…that doesn't mean I like him like that._

**Then why did you attack Sharpay? And before you ask of course I heard about it.**

_She was being mean to my friend. I would have done it for anybody._

**Right like Taylor as an example. You would get mad if Sharpay was telling everyone that Taylor is a good kisser.**

She laughed.

_No because that would never happen._

_**Fine, Gabriella. Just answer this: what are you going to do when he gets a girlfriend? You can't honestly expect to continue this close relationship when he spends most of his time with another female**_**.**

Gabriella stared at the sentences trying to not fee l like the world was ending. Eric was completely right. What would she do? Could she really just sit there and watch another girl smile, caress, and maybe even kiss Troy? Her best friend? Her Troy?

The answer was a definite no.

She would probably tackle her a la _Mean Girls_.

Eric couldn't help but feel smug as he saw her drop her head in her hands. She was finally getting it and it was because of him. He was the catalyst.

Life was ironic.

He wasn't surprised when she didn't talk or really do anything the rest of the hour but rip the paper up.

Troy noticed the off behavior when he came by and glared at Eric, the latter snickering in his head. If only Troy knew, he should be thanking him.

"Are you okay?" He asked for the second time as they walked to lunch.

She just nodded, unable to take her eyes off of him. She felt like she had never seen him before now at least not clearly. It was much worse than when she realized she found him attractive.

He was really worried until he felt her small hand intertwined with his. He smiled down at her and she returned it with pink cheeks.

"Does everyone know what they're wearing Saturday?" Ryan asked once he reached the table.

Troy shrugged. "Ella always picks and I just go along with it."

"I'll do whatever I can find," Chad said and high fived Troy at their lack of effort.

"Boys," Taylor groaned. "I think it should be a surprise."

The girls thought it was a great idea and the guys just shrugged; they didn't care enough to have opinion. The only thing they cared about was partying.

"So you gunna have snacks there right?" Chad asked Ryan after the girls had quieted down about possible costumes.

"I can bake something," Zeke offered.

"How about some of those famous brownies," Kelsi suggested quietly. She tasted them one time he brought a tray to home room and really enjoyed them.

"I vote brownies," Ryan agreed and shot her smile to which she blushed.

"What do you think?" Troy asked Gabriella, who had said nothing the entire lunch.

"Whatever you want," She said shyly, looking at him through her eyelashes.

He smiled slowly, confused but charmed nonetheless. The rest of the table exchanged questioning glances but didn't speak. When it was time to go to the next class Taylor pulled her to the side.

"Okay, what gives? Why are you acting like this?" Taylor asked impatiently.

"I think I'm in love with Troy," Gabriella admitted, her face pale.

Taylor gaped. "What? That's great and all but earlier today you swore it was just lust."

She huffed, not ready to talk about but Taylor rarely let anything go. "Eric showed me the light unfortunately."

Taylor frowned. "Unfortunately?"

"Now I'm not only scared that I'll jump him and change our friendship but now I'm worried about blurting my feelings out or when he gets a new girlfriend and makes-"

"Woah," Taylor interrupted and grabbed her shoulders. "You need to calm down. Just breathe."

Gabriella focused her attention on breathing in and out.

"That's better." She patted her shoulder with a smile. "Now you have two choices: ignore your feelings or tell him and live happily ever after."

Gabriella scoffed, "You make it sound so easy."

She laughed. "Trust me, in this case it is. You need to tell him."

"When?" She wondered, frightened even at the idea.

"The party," Taylor said confidently.

She took a deep breath and nodded.

"I think this is a bad idea," Gabriella whined as she put on her costume. "I feel like I might vomit."

"Stop being dramatic," Taylor scolded.

Gabriella giggled. "Your costume scares me."

"Good, now let's go Cleopatra."

Gabriella looked toward her balcony doors wistfully. Troy was meeting her there because Taylor wanted to get ready together. In all reality it was because she knew Gabriella needed to be psyched up or she wouldn't do it.

She wasn't sure she would do it anyway.

The mansion had been decorated to look haunted. They were both so creeped out that they waited until other guests appeared to walk in. Ryan had one room big enough to be a ballroom reserved for the party. He even had a butler show the guests to the way with a lantern through the dark hallways.

"This is great," Gabriella told Ryan once they found him in the large room. There were a few people she didn't know but it seemed like a laid back party, the only kind she enjoyed. "And what are you?"

"Ken," He said with a laugh. "Sharpay is Barbie."

"That's not weird," Taylor muttered to herself.

"I think it's cute," Kelsi said, appearing behind him. "And you look very handsome."

"Velma?" He asked in return.

She adjusted the thick black frames and nodded.

"You're obviously Cleopatra." He pointed to Gabriella but hesitated at Taylor. "I honestly have no idea."

Taylor grinned. "Condoleezza Rice."

"Of course," Chad said as he appeared in a red bandana and wife beater. "What a weird costume."

She quirked an eyebrow. "Please tell me you did not dress up as the intruder alert guy."

He smiled smugly.

"He thinks he's so creative," Troy joked as he appeared next to Gabriella. She turned and looked at him. She knew he would be gorgeous at Antony but it even better than she imagined.

"You look-" He struggled for a word but then sighed. "Indescribable. Want to dance?"

She nodded shyly and allowed herself to be lead to the dance floor. Every song she tried to gather the courage to say something but couldn't. She had resolved herself for failure when Ryan went upstage to announce the start of karoke.

"Are you going to sing?" She wondered.

"Definitely not," He said and wrapped an arm around her, making sure to be aware of her headdress.

"Come on," She begged. "It'll be fun."

He shook his head, unmoved. She mock glared before going to sign up. She stayed near the book in case she changed her mind. She had just decided against it when her name was called. She sighed loudly and walked on the stage.

It was with shaking hands she grabbed the microphone.

She kept her eyes closed and thought of Troy's face as she started.

People are talkin' talkin' 'bout people  
I hear them whisper, you won't believe it  
They think we're lovers kept under covers  
I just ignore it, but they keep saying  
We laugh just a little too loud  
We stand just a little too close  
We stare just a little too long  
Maybe they're seeing something we don't, Darlin'

Her voice gathered strength and she started the chorus with more vigor than the previous part. She opened her eyes but refused to look at anyone in particular. The song was personal enough.

Let's give them something to talk about  
Let's give them something to talk about  
Let's give them something to talk about  
How about love?

Once she reached the next verse, one very close to heart, she sang it with emotion.

I feel so foolish, I never noticed  
You'd act so nervous,  
Could you be falling for me?  
It took a rumor to make me wonder  
Now I'm convinced I'm going under  
Thinking 'bout you every day  
Dreaming 'bout you every night  
Hoping that you feel the same way

She rushed off the stage to her friends and ignored the random compliments from strangers.

"That was amazing," Martha gushed and she pulled down her red hood. "I didn't know you could sing."

She smiled but looked around. "Where's Troy?"

"He was right there." Zeke pointed to an empty space, wearing a 70's basketball uniform. He was hoping that Sharpay would notice how nice he looked but he had yet to see her.

"Well if that's not rejection," Gabriella muttered, her eyes tearing up. Taylor wrapped an arm around her.

"Maybe he had to go to the bathroom," Jason suggested, dressed as himself. When everyone glared, he shrugged. "What? Maybe he had diarrhea."

Everyone took their turn offering theories of why he wasn't there but still appreciated and returned her feelings. Gabriella tried to smile but she was so disappointed. She was as least happy that she could play it off as a coincidence.

"There he is," Jason shouted, glad to finally be helpful.

Everyone looked at the stage and sure enough he was standing in the middle with a microphone as a track started playing.

He cleared his throat. "This song explains my feelings better than I could."

She waited, her breathing stopped.

The music started and with his eyes on his Cleopatra began:

It's her hair and her eyes today  
that just simply take me away,  
and the feeling that I'm falling further in love  
makes me shiver but in a good way.  
All the times I have sat and stared, as she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair  
And she purses her lips, bats her eyes and she plays with me, sitting there slack jawed and nothing to say.

Every girl in the audience, besides Gabriella, aww'ed. She made no movement, just waited to hear the rest of the song.

'Cause I love her with all that I am,  
and my voice shakes along with my hands.  
'Cause she's all that I see, and she's all that I need, and I'm out of my league once again.

"You cannot misinterpret this song," Taylor hissed and nudged her. "Go reward his gesture."

And because she was so captivated by his voice, the song, and its meaning, she walked toward the stage as he began to sing again.

It's a masterful melody,  
when she calls out my name to me.  
As the world spins around her she laughs rolls her eyes and I feel like I'm falling but it's no surprise.

She was debating on what she should do as she walked forward. She smiled shyly as his eyes purposefully followed her. She jumped on the stage and stopped.

He held out a hand and looked at her son tenderly she wanted to cry.

'Cause I love her with all that I am,  
and my voice shakes-

He didn't get a chance to finish because she kissed him. He froze before dropping the microphone and grasping her tightly. The audience gasped and Taylor cheered, trying not to cry. It was only seconds before the audience joined in with the cheering. Taylor looked up in surprise when an arm wrapped around her shoulder.

It was Chad who looked just as emotional as her.

The approval continued and Troy carried her, without separating, off the stage and out of the hallway.

* * *

AWWWW! it's so sweet excuse me while i go vomit lol. Next chapter should be uploaded within the week provided I get proper encouragment!

Next is the talk!

Does anyone like Eric more? Just a little? Or not at all

Seriously go listen to both songs if you haven't heard them before. Bonnie Raitt "Something to talk about" and Stephen Speaks "Out of my league" the second one might be the sweetest song ever!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or any songs I mention!

Author: Alleycat

Story: Everybody Knows

Growing up is hard. It's a lot harder when you're in love with your best friend and everyone knows it-except her.

Dedication to: Porkayla for making me laugh

Here is the continuation of the last chapter and then their first date. It's shorter than usual but i wanted to get it out as soon as possible.

I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 14

Hands down this is the best date I can ever remember,  
Always remember, the sound of the stereo,  
The dim of the soft lights,  
The scent of your hair that you twirled in your fingers  
And the time on the clock when we realized it's so late  
And this walk that we shared together.  
The streets were wet and the gate was locked so I jumped it,  
And let you in.  
And you stood at your door with your hands on my waist  
And you kissed me like you meant it.

~ Dashboard Confessional "Hands Down"

"So," He started, smiling so widely that his cheeks hurt.

"So," Gabriella responded, her face glowing.

"Is this for real?" He asked with a chuckle.

She nodded and intertwined their fingers.

He pecked her lips so quick that she got caught off guard. "We should probably talk about this, you know to make sure we're on the same page."

"That's a good idea," She agreed and pecked him back. She was so happy she was having trouble staying with the conversation. She pecked him again.

He sighed once he realized it was up to him. "So this is like serious right?" He asked feeling like an idiot. "I mean this is a big deal. We've been best friends forever and I hope you know that I would never jeopardize it unless I was serious. I mean I might not know much but I do know how I feel about you-"

She put a finger to his lips to stop off his mumbling. "I'm in love with you Troy Alexander Bolton."

His face twisted like he was in pain. "I was always kinda hoping you were."

"Troy," She admonished and slapped his arm.

"Fine," He groaned, acting like she injured him. "I'm in love with you too, always have been."

This time he kissed her and it was as magical as the first one. It was a rush of adrenaline and feelings and it was almost more than he could handle. Even so, he never wanted to stop and when she opened her mouth he knew he would rather die than separate. He gripped her like she would disappear and she matched his fervor.

"So what happens now?" She asked after they had separated her cheeks pink.

Troy thought for a moment. "We go on our first date."

"Scary," She taunted. "You think you can handle that?"

"Ella I am so going to date the shit out of you," He returned, smiling.

Her nose scrunched up. "That sounds painful."

"You asked for it," Troy reminded her.

"Any ideas yet?" Lucille asked as she walked by.

She watched him for struggle for the past hour and was beginning to feel bad. He obviously needed help and who was better than a woman who knew the both of them?

Plus she had to make up for the fact she started sobbing hysterically when the two of them told her the news. She wasn't sure what was going to happen when they sat her and Jack down but it was not that.

With hands clasped, they admitted they were together.

She literally launched herself at the pair and cried. Jack had to pry her off of them

"Give her a minute," Jack said apologetically at Gabriella.

Ten minutes later she was starting to sniffle. "I'm just so happy," She explained, grasping at Jack who looked uncomfortable.

Gabriella started giggling and then before everyone knew it, everyone was laughing. The tension was gone and Troy explained how they admitted their feelings. Lucille was so enraptured that she demanded they act it out.

"Absolutely not," Troy stated firmly and began to lead Gabriella upstairs.

She pouted.

"Aren't you going to tell them to leave the door open," Jack asked, wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulders.

Lucille shook her head. "I want to be a young grandmother."

Jack laughed. "I hope you're kidding."

She smiled secretly.

"Do you need my help?" She asked when he didn't respond.

"I have to do this myself or I'll start our relationship wrong," He said and slammed his fists on the desk.

She pulled up another chair and sat down. "First of all, you are putting too much pressure on yourself. Next, you need to think about Gabriella. What would she want to do? No website will tell you that. "

He glared. "You think if I knew that I would be sitting here?"

"Think about what she thinks is fun and then go from there," She advised him and got up. She patted him on the shoulder and walked away.

"Ella, Ella, Ella," He chanted, trying to get some ideas flowing.

"You look beautiful," Troy told her after she opened the door and handed her .

She was wearing a long dress with a steep neckline. The bottom was blue, the neckline red/orange, and blue as it moved out. She was wearing a thick turquoise necklace and navy heels.

"So," She began nonchalantly. "Where are we going?"

He shook his head and opened the car door. "It's surprise."

She leaned up to kiss him and before he could deepen the kiss she slipped in the car. He growled and she laughed as he just shut the door and walked to the driver seat.

"What is this place?" She asked and peered out the window at the building. The sign was too old to read and she was extremely curious.

"Can you be patient?" He wondered.

"I thought you were dating me because of my nagging skills," She teased and took the offered hand.

He pouted. "How did you know?"

"Remember, I'm the smart one in the relationship," She patted his cheek before skipping toward the building. She stopped once she entered the store and took a deep breath, letting the smell envelop her.

"Welcome to Second Hand Treasures," A young man with tattoos asked from the cash register. "Can I help you find any books?"

She shook her head and turned to smile at Troy when she heard the bell ring indicating that the door had opened.

"A second-hand book store?" She asked gleefully, clasping her hands under her chin.

He nodded.

"I love you," She told him and kissed his lips quickly before darting down the aisle.

Troy just chuckled and followed her. She stopped in the fiction section and ran her hand down the spines. Even though it was weird, the way her hands moved was tantalizing and he imagined the same hand on his chest.

He was lost in his fantasies until announced that she was ready. He paid for her purchases, even though she tried to argue, but there was no way he would allow that on their first date especially when the cashier was eyeing her appreciatively. He slung an arm around her and smiled tightly at the man who was attempting to start a conversation about the complexities of Dostoevsky.

"What's next?" Gabriella asked, bouncing in her seat. If this was the first stop, she couldn't wait for what else he had planned.

He turned on the car and gaped at the clock, surprised they spent an hour and a half in there. "Are you hungry?"

"Definitely," She admitted with a giggle and squealed when he pulled up to her favorite pizza place.

It was the same that Troy always went with his friends. He always tried to order enough that he could take her home some if he couldn't convince his friends to allow her to join. They didn't always seem to appreciate her presence like he did.

"You are setting the bar really high," She warned him and took his arm.

"Well it's your turn to plan our next date," He teased and opened the door. He groaned internally when he saw that it was the creepy waitress who always tried to date him. He resolved to not show his discomfort and smiled and asked for a table for two.

She leered at him while taking their drink order and then their meal.

"This salad is so yummy," Gabriella gushed and pointed with her fork. "Next time you and the team come here, I want this too."

"Agreed," He replied, trying to ignoring the glaring waitress. His annoyance peaked when she 'accidently' spilled water over Gabriella.

"Seriously?" He snapped and stood up to a gasping Gabriella. He snapped for her to go get a towel. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," She said but he could see that her shoulders were shaking.

He started to freak out. Some jealous waitress had wrecked his whole perfect night. He would have her fired or at least get in trouble

"I'm so sorry." He wrapped his arms around her wet shoulders. "Please don't cry."

She pulled away from him. "I'm laughing blue eyes and you have no reason to be upset."

The waitress returned and Gabriella took the towel and started to wring out her hair which got the brunt of the water. She used the towel on her dress and though it wasn't too bad she shivered.

"Let me go get something to warm you up." He ran out to his car and returned with a white Wildcat hoodie. "Sorry I don't have anything nicer."

"What," She mock gasped. "You don't think this looks good together."

She put on the sweatshirt and posed. She threw the towel at him when he snapped a picture of her.

"You look cute," He defended and put his phone away. "Plus I love you in my clothes."

"I accept donations," She quipped. "Like that fuzzy hoodie you wear in winter, I could definitely rock that."

"Sorry." He mock sighed. "I don't like you that much."

"I know who is paying for dinner now," She remarked casually.

All conversation halted once the pizza came out brought by a different waitress. She was nice and maybe a little too appreciative but harmless. Troy went a lot slower than normal on the way home because he didn't want the night to end.

He didn't realize that Gabriella had different plans. As soon as he put the car in park, she kissed him. They had made out for a couple of minutes when they noticed a flash and jumped apart.

Both of their moms were outside the car with identical smiles. Lucille had a camera in her hands and Troy cursed the warm weather because the windows were down.

"Don't mind us," Lucille said and gestured for them to continue.

"Quite a show," Isabela agreed, laughing.

Gabriella groaned and hid her face. Troy wrapped a comforting around her and glared at the giggling women.

"Can't we have some privacy?" He asked.

"Nope," Lucille said and snapped another picture.

"Let's just go inside," Gabriella decided, knowing that the two of them would never win.

He agreed and growled at the mother's when they tried to follow them as he walked her to the door. They cooed back but relented and stayed by the car.

"Can I see you later?" He asked.

"Definitely," She whispered and kissed him quickly before running into the house.

He stared after her until he saw the flash and Lucille remarked how romantic the facial expression he was wearing looked. He resisted the urge to flip her off and stalked toward the house. He barely greeted his father and ran up to the room, hopeful that they would continue what they had started.

He quickly changed into basketball shorts and wife beater. He let out a curse when he noticed how dirty his room was. Before he wouldn't put much thought in it but now he couldn't stand the idea of his girlfriend seeing it.

Girlfriend.

It had been a day shy of a week and he still got happy the word. He wanted to walk down the halls of school proclaiming his feelings. Chad convinced him not to by saying that basically everyone already knew.

He found that out himself by their comments.

If he had a nickel for every time someone said they thought they were already dating or surprised that it took so long. When they asked him why now, he would always respond with the truth:

"I was waiting for her," He said and rolled his eyes the aww's emanating from the girls. They could be so predictable.

They guys were predictable too; they would act like they were about to vomit.

If Gabriella was there she would giggle and respond with something clever. It was never the same response which was just one reason, of many, that he loved her.

* * *

I'm thinking one more actual chapter and an epilogue.

Let me know what you thought :) maybe you can convince me to do two more chapters and epilogue.

Thanks!


End file.
